


Home

by Mini_Goat, Missalice1990



Series: Family [2]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Beauty and the Beast references, family au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2020-12-29 17:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 33,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21144971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mini_Goat/pseuds/Mini_Goat, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missalice1990/pseuds/Missalice1990
Summary: A mission to save Jacob Carter goes sideways when SG-1 walks into a trap.





	1. The Trade

**Author's Note:**

> This is the second story in my "Family" series

_“Yes I made the choice, for papa I will stay. But I don’t deserve to lose my freedom in this way, you monster. If you think that what you’ve done is right, well then. You’re a fool. Think again.”___

_ _Sam stood in the gate room and subconsciously pulled her sleeve over the cuff on her arm. Colonel O’Neill fiddled with his matching cuff but said nothing as Sam thought back to the reason these cuffs were attached to them. How they had spent hours trying to remove them with no success. Thankfully Janet had cleared them for this mission - likely as a favor to Sam - since she couldn’t find anything medically wrong with them. General Hammond seemed aware he couldn’t keep Sam off this mission, given the situation._ _

_ _“Carter?” Colonel O’Neill’s voice pulled her from her thoughts._ _

_ _“Sir?” She replied warily._ _

_ _“Don’t worry, we’ll get Dad out of there.”_ _

_ _“Yes, Sir.”_ _

_ _“SG-1, you have a go. Godspeed.” General Hammond’s announced from the control room. Sam watched Colonel O’Neill as he turned, gave a loose salute to the General, then headed down the ramp through the gate. She followed closely behind after giving the General her own grateful smile._ _

_ _———_ _

_ _Two days ago._ _

_ _“What’cha doin?”_ _

_ _Sam looked up to see Colonel O’Neill loitering by her desk. She had felt his presence in the room immediately, but chose not to acknowledge him until he announced himself._ _

_ _“I’m just examining these cuffs we found on 688.” She replied, showing him the one on her wrist while gesturing to the second laying on the lab table._ _

_ _“Is it safe for you to be wearing that?” He asked looking concerned._ _

_ _“It’s just a bracelet, sir. Easily removable, see?” She pulled it off to show him, then replaced it on her wrist as it had been before._ _

_ _“Ah. So… what’s it supposed to do?” He picked up the second bracelet and began fiddling with it._ _

_ _“Well, Daniel finished the translations earlier this morning, and he said they’re marriage cuffs. I think they’re mostly decorative, like a wedding band. But the text Daniel translated said they give the wearer ‘special insight’ to their spouse. I’ve been testing it for energy outputs but so far-ouch!” She stopped in surprise and stared open mouthed at the bracelet, which glowed softly for a second and began emitting low level energy. Then she looked back at Colonel O’Neill in wide eyed surprise._ _

_ _“Oops.” He mumbled, staring at the cuff now residing on his wrist. He then began trying to remove it. “Damn thing latched itself. I think it pinched me.”_ _

_ _“Sir. I think you activated it.” She said as she began trying to remove the cuff attached to her own wrist. “I can’t get mine off either. What did you press?”_ _

_ _“I didn’t press anything, Carter!”_ _

_ _“You shouldn't have put that on, sir! I think it needs two wearers to activate.” She began examining the latch, searching for some sort of button to deactivate the locking mechanism._ _

_ _“I didn’t put it on! I dropped it. It latched onto my wrist like it had a mind of its own.”_ _

_ _Present Day._ _

_ _Sharlynn O’Neill sat on her older brother’s couch knitting when she heard the door slam._ _

_ _“Hey! That was a quick mission! Did you find Sam’s dad?” Sharlynn asked, standing up from the couch and heading to the door. She stopped in her tracks when she saw the look on Jack’s face._ _

_ _“What happened?” She asked with a sick feeling in her gut that she already knew the answer. “Jack. What happened to Sam?”_ _

_ _He met her eyes and she saw a thousand emotions flash through her brother’s chocolate eyes. He reached down and absentmindedly picked at the cuff Sharlynn and the rest of Jack’s team had been teasing him and Sam about just the day before._ _

_ _“Jack. Where is Sam? Is she okay?”_ _

_ _“I… I don’t know.” He finally said, voice gruff._ _

_ _Sharlynn grabbed her brother’s wrist and led him to the couch. “Start from the beginning, Jack. What happened?”_ _

_ _Jack sat and buried his hands in his face. Sharlynn watched him as she patiently waited for him to get some composure._ _

_ _“It was a trap, Shar.” He said finally, looking up at her. “They wanted Carter from the start. Dad was just the bait.”_ _

_ _“How can you know that?” Sharlynn was worried for her brother. While Daniel may have been the one to pull him off the proverbial ledge after Charlie passed, it was obvious to her that Sam was the one who patched him back together. Likewise, Sharlynn was worried for her newfound friend. Sam had brought a similar light into her world, and she could easily understand why her brother was so enamored with the woman._ _

_ _“Because they gave her a choice. When we got there, they were waiting for us.. it was an ambush. They… they gave her a choice.” He sighed and buried his head in his hands once more._ _

_ _“What kind of a choice, Jack?”_ _

_ _His eyes met hers again. “They said they’d make a trade. Her for her father. If she agreed to stay, they’d let us all go.”_ _

_ _“And you just left her there?” Sharlynn exclaimed, appalled._ _

_ _“They overpowered us. She went with them willingly into their ship and they left. We have no idea where they took her, Shar.” His face turned dark. “Hammond had me escorted off base. Said I need to clear my head before we can start looking for her.”_ _

_ _“He’s right, Jack. You have to regroup. You need a clear head if you want to bring her back.” She advised, feeling a little more understanding of the issue._ _

_ _“We don’t leave our people behind, Shar. Especially-“ He stopped, looking like he’d said too much._ _

_ _“Especially her, Jack,” she said softly. “I know.”_ _

_ _They sat in silence for a while. Jack looked ragged, and it occurred to Sharlynn that he likely hadn’t slept since they had gotten the call the night before._ _

_ _“Jack, you need to rest.” Sharlynn advised._ _

_ _“How am I supposed to sleep with Carter on some godforsaken ship god knows where in enemy hands?” He growled angrily._ _

_ _“Look, Jack, I get it. But you’re not going to be any good to Sam if you don’t rest.”_ _

_ _He stared at her, defeated, then his eyes moved to the marriage cuff which he began picking at._ _

_ _“I keep thinking of all the awful things they might want her for.” He finally admitted. “I’m afraid if I close my eyes…”_ _

_ _“I know. But you need a clear head.”_ _

_ _He nodded, then slowly pushed himself off the couch and headed to his room._ _


	2. Hearing Voices

Sam sat in her cell with her back to the wall and her knees curled into her chest, arms looped around her legs. The room they had given her was furnished and decorated.

“Apparently I’m a high class slave.” She muttered to herself, frustrated.

There was a large bed, a sofa, a nice bathing area, a piano, and a closet full of stylized gowns which she entirely refused to look at. It struck her how similar this situation was to her father's favorite Broadway show.

“So I guess that makes me ‘Belle’?” She asked the empty room. “Well, tell yourself, Beast, I’m not your typical damsel!”

She sighed. “Yeah, that’s right, Sam, talk to an empty room. That will get you far.”

The door opened and she clambered to her feet, ready to fight whoever-or whatever-came through. A young woman entered the room and smiled kindly at Sam.

“Please,” the woman said, “It is the master’s wish you are comfortable in your new home.”

Sam snorted. “Home? Looks more like a prison to me.”

“Are you not pleased with the accommodations?” The woman looked genuinely concerned. “The Master has done much research on you. He had this musical instrument made especially for you, and has even designed a library with books on the technologies of different cultures for you to examine. If there is something we have missed in the design, please let me know and I will get it for you.”

“How about you just drop me off on the nearest planet with a Stargate so I can go home?” Sam replied icily.

The woman gave Sam a sad look as she replied. “I understand it may be difficult, but you will grow accustomed to this life. The Master gives all of his collection every luxury they could ask for.”

“Every luxury but freedom.” Sam crossed her arms.

“I will leave you to your own devices then, my lady. If you find a desire for anything, you may come in search for me. You have the freedom of the ship.” The woman bowed, then turned and left the room.

Sam plopped back down on the floor for a moment. Then suddenly, unable to help herself, she rose to her feet, sat at the piano and began playing.

———

Jack’s eyes snapped open as he sat up in bed, a cold sheen over his skin. His dream had been so vivid, almost as though he was seeing the world through Carter’s eyes. He could still hear her voice in his head as she sat at the piano and sang that familiar song.

_“Is this home? Is this where I should learn to be happy? Never dreamed that a home could be dark and cold. I was told every day in my childhood, even when we grow old; home should be where the heart is, never were words so true. My heart’s far, far away, home is too.”___

_ _Where had he heard it before? He wracked his brain until he finally remembered the moment in Sharlynn’s living room when he discovered Sam could play piano._ _

_ _ __“Carter? I didn’t know you played the piano! Is there anything you can’t do?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _“Yes sir, sing for one.”___ _ _

_ _ _ _“You lied to me, Carter.” He mumbled to himself as he clambered out of bed. “You can sing.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _He rubbed his hands over his face, certain he was losing his mind, then decidedly put on the first thing he grabbed and headed into the kitchen. He was going back to the SGC even if Hammond posted guards to keep him out._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I’m going with you.” Sharlynn’s voice came from behind him as he entered the kitchen. He didn’t turn. He had heard her footfalls as she came out of the spare room. _ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I figured.” He said simply, as he began brewing a mug of coffee._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“You’re not going to try and stop me?” She sounded surprised._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Shar, if there’s one thing I know about you, it’s that I couldn’t stop you if I tried.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _———_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“What the hell happened?” Jacob Carter exclaimed from his bed in the infirmary._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack, Daniel, Teal’c, and Sharlynn had been loitering in the infirmary waiting for the older man to wake up. He’d been unconscious when the exchange had been made, and Teal’c had been the one to carry him back through the gate._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Where is my daughter?” Jacob asked looking at the faces of the people in her room. “And what the hell is Sharlynn doing here?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack winced, looked at the rest of his team, and gestured for Daniel to explain. He didn’t think he had it in him to tell the story again._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Well,” Daniel began, “Sharlynn is here because General Hammond wanted to properly brief her after our little… incident a few months ago. As for Sam.” He stopped, looked around the room, sighed, and continued. “The Tok’ra contacted us because of your abduction. When we went in to get you, they captured us and offered a deal. Sam for you. They only wanted her and let the rest of us go.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“And she AGREED TO THAT?” Jacob yelled._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Of course she did, Jake,” Jack said, defending her. “You’re her dad. What do you expect?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“And you just LET her?” Jacob turned his anger onto Jack. “I expected more from you, Jack.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack stuck his hands in his pockets and stared down at his feet. Jacob’s words bothered him. Mostly because he agreed with them. He should have done more to protect her, and he should have been able to drag her away from there. He knew Jacob wouldn’t want to be saved if it meant his daughter was taken in his stead. He closed his eyes as he tried to compose himself. Instead of the darkness he expected, he found himself looking out at the same room he had dreamed of the night before. His eyes snapped open._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Jacob, you know Jack did everything in his power to keep Sam from going.” Daniel scolded. “She defied a direct order from him. It took three guards to hold him down when they took her.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jack glanced at Daniel, feeling like he was sharing too much about his behavior on the planet. It wasn’t anything he hadn’t done for Daniel or Teal’c in the past. Even so, he felt uncomfortable having his actions spoken aloud in the SGC infirmary where prying ears could jump to conclusions._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Daniel and Jacob stared at one another for a moment before Jack decided to cut in._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Jacob, we will find her. But first we need to know everything you can remember about your captors. Do you know who they are? Or where to find them? The Tok’ra didn’t give us much to go on. Just gave us a damn ‘gate address.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _Jacob looked at his hands before replying. “He’s called the Collector. He’s a low level Goa’uld who - well, honestly he just doesn’t bother the other Goa’uld. He’s not seen as a threat, by really anyone.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“Dare I ask why? And why kidnap Carter?”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“He’s known for kidnapping… unique individuals. He probably sees Sam as a prize because she’s a member of SG-1 in addition to having connections with the Tok’ra. She is, after all, responsible for our alliance.” Jacob looked uncomfortable. “He collects interesting people, Jack. And from what I’ve been told, he is impossible to find unless he wants to be.”_ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“And if the Tok’ra had been willing to give us that information to begin with, we might have known we could be walking into a trap.” Jack sighed and closed his eyes again. This time he was confronted with a pair of shocking blue eyes staring back from some sort of mirror. His eyes snapped open again and he blinked a few times. Pull it together, Jack, he told himself._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“If we cannot find this Goa’uld, then how will we be able to locate Major Carter?” Teal’c inquired._ _ _ _

_ _ _ _“I guess we need a plan.” Jack said, turning and leaving the room. No one, not even Sharlynn, bothered to follow him._ _ _ _


	3. The Cuffs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SO sorry for the long wait on the update. I live in California (Land of power outages and wildfires) right near the Kincade fire. So I have been out of power since last Wednesday!
> 
> Anyways, here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy it!

Jacob was released from the infirmary not long after his conversation with SG-1. Sharlynn had waited for the rest of the team to leave before impressing on him he consider going a little easier on Jack.

“You’re not the only one who cares about Sam.” She had said.

So now Jacob found himself standing outside of Sam’s lab, somehow knowing this was the place to find his favorite Air Force Colonel.

“She is right you know.” Selmak finally spoke up.

“I was beginning to wonder if you were okay.” Jacob replied in his mind. “You never stay quiet for that long.”

“The sedative they gave us was extremely strong. It left me in a weakened state when we awoke. I have been saving my energy.”

Jacob sighed, ran a hand over his head, and entered his daughter’s lab.

The lab was neatly organized, looking remarkably like Sam had expected to be away for some time. He scanned the room, finding Jack sitting on the floor, his back against the wall and his head in his hands.

“Jack.” Jacob said, announcing his presence in the room.

Jack’s head snapped up; eyes unfocused, almost dreamlike. After a moment, he focused on Jacob and grunted a response.

“Jake. I… for what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

“Me too, Jack.” Jacob sighed, sliding down onto the floor to sit next to the man. “Why’s her lab so damn… clean?”

Jack looked at him, glanced around the room, then looked down at his hands as they intertwined between his knees. “Well, you remember we didn’t exactly follow the rule book when we read Sharlynn in on the program?”

“Yeah, I remember George was working on getting permission from the president when I got here, but he didn’t get the approval in time to send the paperwork with me.”

“Well, he decided to keep the fact she knew between those of us involved with that particular incident. She was scheduled to come out here and sign the non-disclosure yesterday, so we. that is, SG-1-asked for two weeks of leave to show her around. Once she’d signed everything, that is.”

“And then the Tok’ra contacted you.” Jacob surmised.

Jack nodded staring at his hands. He closed his eyes again for a moment, then turned and looked back at Jacob.

“Look, you’re going to think I’m crazy for saying this…” Jack started, “hell, I think I’m crazy for saying this.” He stopped, looked at his hands, then closed his eyes again.

“Jack?” Jacob hedged, curiously. “Were you planning to finish that thought?”

He sighed. “I can see her, Jake. Every time I close my eyes I can see her.”

“Yeah, me too, Jack. Me too.”

Jack sighed, very much resembling a child trying to tell someone a story they weren’t understanding.

“No, that’s not what I mean.” He scrubbed his face. “I mean, every time I close my eyes, it’s like I’m seeing through hers. Early this morning she was playing some piano they had made for her.”

“A piano. Jack, what…”

“I know I sound crazy, Jake, but this feels like-“Jack sighed and began picking at something on his wrist.

Selmac began a wordless exclamation in his mind, something she recognized. Something his own mind was trying to recognize. Something about Jack said. He almost had it when suddenly jack spoke again.

“Jake, what’s your favorite musical?”

“My what?” Jacob replied, the distraction cutting off his near realization.

“Favorite musical. Broadway musical. Mine is Chicago. And if I’m right, yours is Beauty and The Beast.”

“How do you know that?”

“Because ever since Carter woke up on that damn ship, she’s been playing a song from that musical. It’s called… ‘Home’ I think. There’s this woman who keeps coming in, she asked her what it was and Carter said it was her dad’s favorite song from his favorite musical. Then she said she didn’t know why she kept playing it. She said it’s like she can’t stop.”

It dawned on him then, what Selmac was so excited about. What was on the edge of his memory that he couldn’t quite grasp.

“Jack, where did you get that?” He said, staring pointedly at the thing Jack kept picking at on his wrist. The Atanik marriage cuff.

“Hmm?” Jack looked at him, then down at the cuff. “Oh this? Something Carter was working on. She and Daniel found them on one of our last missions.”

“And you’re wearing it because?” Jacob raised an eyebrow with a feeling his suspicions were about to be confirmed.

“Uh… well it’s a funny story really.” Jack said looking sheepish.

“Let me guess, Sam was examining them, and you accidentally activated them.”

“Well, it’s not quite as funny when you say it.”

Jacob nodded. “Come on, we need to tell George what’s going on.”

“Okay,” Jack said, standing up. “What exactly is going on?”

———

SG-1, Sharlynn and Jacob gathered in Daniel’s lab after Jacob had briefed General Hammond on his suspicions. Now he and Jack were sharing the information with the rest of them.

“So you’re saying the bracelets give them the ability to communicate?” Daniel asked, looking very much like a child who was just told the meaning of life.

“Well, not exactly.” Selmac replied. “It gives one wearer the ability to see through the other’s eyes provided their mind has been opened to the other wearer.”

Sharlynn was thinking over the implications, wondering how this could possibly be a help to them.

“Now, what’s the point of that?” Jack said, seeming a little more himself now he was certain Sam was safe wherever she was, though clearly still on edge she wasn’t here.

“Well, as you know, the Ataniks were a warrior race.” Jacob said, taking control over his body once again. “According to Anise’s research, these marriage cuffs were designed for the safety of the wearers’ family. Once the cuffs were activated, the wearer could check on his or her family simply by closing their eyes.”

“Okay!” Jack said, clasping his hands together “That’s helpful!”

“So that means you know how to take them off, right?” Daniel asked.

Jacob didn’t respond at first, simply looked around the room reading their expressions.

“Well?” Sharlynn finally pushed, feeling nervous.

Jacob sighed. “In theory. But let’s just focus on figuring out where Sam is.”

Sharlynn looked at Jacob with a feeling he was hiding something rather important, but said nothing.

“Alright.” Jack said eagerly. “What do I do?”


	4. Making Contact

“Well, Jack, I think you need to open your mind to her.” Daniel said, for what felt like the millionth time.

“It’s open, Danny. Nothing is happening.” Jack snapped. This whole situation was just one huge fuckup after another. Daniel had tried to lead him through meditation, Teal’c had suggested Kelnoreem-which in Jack’s opinion was just Jaffa meditation- and Jacob tried telling Jack stories about Carter's youth. Exactly what Jacob thought that would do, he had no idea.

“I have a suggestion.” Sharlynn piped up after silently watching the group try to guide jack into communicating with Carter.

“I’m all ears, Shar.”

“Well… Sam doesn’t know about the whole… cuff thing, right?” She waited for everyone to nod before continuing on. “Well then, I’d say it’s safe to assume Sam’s mind was already open to Jack without her necessarily being aware of it. Which tells me she completely trusts him.”

“Well we all have to trust each other in order to work as a team.” Daniel said with an odd look on his face. “So what does that really have to do with anything?”

“Well… and this is just a thought, but Sam doesn’t really have any… dark things in her past she might not want to share as far as I know.”

Jack’s eyes shot to Sharlynn, understanding where she was going.

“Nothing she hasn’t already told us about.” Daniel replied.

“So she trusts you not to judge her for her past mistakes then, right?” Sharlynn said, watching the men all nod with the exception of Jack who looked down at his lap.

Realization dawned on Daniel’s features. “Jack was in black ops.” Daniel turned to look at him. “Jack, you know we’d never judge you for the things you did back then. You were following orders.”

Jack examined his fingers as he thought back to the time he’d had the iris closed on Alar. He would never forget the look on her face. For some time he thought she’d never forgive him. That action paled in comparison to some of the things he’d done in black ops.

“There are some things no one can forgive, Danny.” He said simply, burying his head in his hands. The result of course was that now he could see through Carter’s eyes again. She was now wandering the halls of the ship. It was relatively empty, and looked just like every other Goa’uld mothership he had seen in the past.

“Guys, can I have a moment with my brother?” He heard Sharlynn speak. When he opened his eyes, the rest of them had left the room.

“Shar.” He said, staring at her. “I take it you have something to say.”

“Can you hear Sam’s thoughts?”

“Well, no.”

“So what, you’re just refusing to open up on the off chance you might accidentally think about something you’d rather she not know?” Sharlynn put her hands on her hips and stared him down in the way only she could do.

“Aw, come on Shar, I’m trying here.” He sighed, pushing a hand through his hair.

“Look, you trust Sam. don’t you?” She watched him for a response so he nodded. “Well, she obviously trusts you entirely or you wouldn’t be able to connect with her.”

“Well, now you’re just making assumptions. What makes you think it’s not already a two way street?” He argued.

“Because, Jack, don’t you think she already would have tried sending us a message?”

That’s when it dawned on him. She already had tried to send them a message.

“Shit, Shar, she already sent us one!”

“What? What do you mean?” She replied, looking a little surprised.

“That damn song. She’s been playing it over and over! She even told the maid her little story about the song!” Jack stood and rushed to the door, beckoning the others to come back in.

———

Sam was getting frustrated. Maybe she was going crazy. She had just thought maybe the glimpses into the Colonel’s life had some connection with the cuffs, but now she wasn’t sure. It had been hours since she started trying to send her message. She started to hope the few times she closed her eyes and saw the team discussing the use of the cuffs, but still nothing. She sighed and made her way back to her room, laying down on the bed, she started at the ceiling for a moment before finally closing her eyes to check in - real or not, it was still nice to feel like she was back home again.

When she closed her eyes, she was staring at a blank pad of paper. 

“Okay - what did I do?” The Colonel’s said. When he looked up, she could see her Father, Sharlynn, and the rest of SG-1 staring down at her. Her eyes snapped open.

“Holy Hannah, they figured it out!” She excitedly whispered to herself. She quickly closed her eyes again to see what they were going to tell her.

“Uh… well, Selmac thinks you guys can communicate if you both close your eyes at the same time.” Daniel said, looking around for someone to agree. “So… I guess try that.”

The Colonel sighed, wrote “Keep your eyes closed, Carter.” And looked around. “Well, now what?”

“I’d say close your eyes periodically and see if she’s gotten the message.” Sharlynn replied, shrugging.

“Perhaps you should try now.” Teal’c said stoically.

“Alright, here goes nothing.”

Suddenly everything went dark. A moment later they were standing face to face.

“Carter! It worked!” He exclaimed, reaching out to touch her arm. “You okay?”

She looked down at her arm, surprised to feel his touch. “I.. yeah I suppose. Sir, how is this even possible?”

“Well, you’re the scientist, Carter, you tell me.”

She smiled at him. “Well, sir, what can I do for you?”

“Tell me where you are.” He said seriously.

“Would if I could, sir.” She sighed. “They’ve given me freedom of the ship, but being on a ship means we could really be anywhere.”

“You can’t just… walk into the throne room and check it out?” He asked dumbly.

She stared at him, shook her head, and laughed. “Why didn’t I think of that?”

“Because you need me to keep you grounded.” He teased, grinning. “Now go check out the throne room!” He smiled, brushing her elbow. “And don’t let that snake touch you!”

“Yes, sir!” She grinned at him.

She opened her eyes, reached down, and touched her elbow where he’d brushed his fingers in her mind. She could still feel his warmth, and a slight tingle radiated from the spot as though he’d actually touched her. She didn’t know how that was possible, but she decided to file it away for another day and set off on her mission to find her location.


	5. The Rescue

Sharlynn stood in the control room with General Hammond as she watched her brother’s team leave with Jacob. The Stargate was really an incredible thing to see in action. Were it not for the circumstances, she would be giddy, instead she just felt sick. Jack turned and waved his hand in a little half wave half salute, then turned and slipped through the shimmering event horizon. The gate shut down with a sucking sound that made Sharlynn shudder.

“They’ll bring her back.” A soft voice came from behind.

Sharlynn turned to see the CMO standing there, a comforting smile on her lips.

“And what if they don’t?” Sharlynn found herself snapping at the kind woman. “I’m sorry, I guess I’m just a little on edge.”

“We all understand. No one ever likes to play the waiting game.”

Sharlynn though back over the last few hours. It was hard to believe Jacob had only woken up this morning. Once Jack realized Sam had been trying to communicate the whole time, things moved pretty quickly. She strolled into the throne room claiming to enjoy the view, managed to get their location from the constellations outside, and even confirm from the First Prime they wouldn’t be leaving the star system for several weeks. The Tok’ra happened to have a small ship on a planet within the very same star system. Jack has said it all sounded too good to be true, and when Daniel suggested luck was on their side, Jack had shot back an aggravated “Now why would you go and jinx us like that?”

“Sharlynn?” The Doctor’s voice broke her from her train of thought.

“I’m so sorry, Dr Fraiser. What were you saying?”

“Please call me Janet.” The woman replied with a kind smile. “I was just suggesting we head to the commissary for some lunch while we wait for the boys to save our girl?”

“At this hour, I’m not really sure it counts as lunch anymore.” Sharlynn said laughing as she looked at her watch which read 3 pm.

“Well I suppose we could call it an early supper then.” Janet agreed.

“Yeah, that sounds like a good plan. I don’t think I’ve actually eaten today… I’m sorry, did you just utter the phrase ‘save our girl’?”

Janet laughed. “I suppose I did. Just don’t tell Sam, that woman could break my neck without thinking about it.”

“Noted.”

———

“Alright, Dad, what’s the plan?” Jack asked as they boarded the alkesh the Tok’ra has stationed at one of their smaller outposts.

Jacob sighed in frustration. “I already told you, Jack. We get close, Sam turns down the shields, transports to the alkesh, and we make a break for it.”

“Yeah. And what’s the plan B?” Jack replied childishly.

“The plan B? Jack, come on.” Jacob sighed in frustration.

“Jacob, I’d like a plan B for when plan A goes sideways. Plan A always goes sideways.”

Teal’c and Daniel were smart enough to remain silent during this little exchange. They had been with Jack long enough to know he needed to talk through things like this to focus his mind and calm the nerves. As always, he was anxious to get this mission over and done with. Though he was even more anxious given the precious “cargo” they were attempting to retrieve.

“How about this Jack, while I fly the alkesh to the mothership, you sit there and think up a plan B.” Jacob supplied, turning away from Jack as he lifted the alkesh from the ground and started their trek.

“Yeah, sure, you bet’cha.” Jack muttered, sitting down against the wall and closing his eyes.

“Sir?” Carter said as they came face to face again.

“Dad has a plan.” He replied agitated.

“That’s good!” She replied with forced enthusiasm, smiling nervously.

“Yeah, maybe.”

“You don’t like Dad’s plan, sir?”

“I just like having a plan B.” He replied, fidgeting with his fingers for a moment before he wondered if his actual body was imitating the movements he was making in his mind.

“Okay, well what’s plan A?” Carter asked, looking relieved to have something to think about.

“We get close and you ring yourself onto the ship. After you dial down the shields, of course.”

“Easy. The shields are already lowered since the system lords don’t bother him, and there’s an abandoned cargo bay with rings just down the hall.”

“Yeah, and when that plan goes sideways?”

“What if it doesn’t?” She raises an eyebrow imitating Teal’c.

“And what if it does?” He countered.

She sighed. “Well, there are a few options I suppose… there is a death glider bay not far from the abandoned cargo bay.”

“That abandoned too?” He asked doubtfully.

“No.” She replied sardonically. “However, there’s only one guard outside the door and it would be pretty easy to take him out. Though I probably wouldn’t have to. He let me walk right in an hour ago. Didn’t even ask why I was going in there.”

“Which means they have a way to stop you from using one.” He surmised grimly.

“Or they don’t think there’s anywhere for me to go.” She argued.

“Okay fine. Glider bay is plan B. But think up a plan C while you’re waiting for us.”

“Yes, sir.”

———

“So you and Sam are pretty close then?” Sharlynn asked the petite doctor who seemed to be both loved and feared by the entirety of the base.

“Oh yeah, Sam is my best friend!” She offered, taking a bite of her pumpkin pie.

Sharlynn pushes her food around on her plate as she contemplated her follow up questions. Stargate Command wasn’t exactly the place for the conversation she was considering.

“She’s a really incredible person.” Sharlynn said after some time, still staring at her plate.

“Sam certainly has a way with people,” Janet agreed. “I can’t think of a single person who hasn’t instantly liked Sam. With the exception, of course, of Senator Kinsey, but he doesn’t like anyone in Stargate Command. Hell, even Rodney McKay couldn’t truly hate her, and I’m pretty sure he hates everyone.”

“Who’s Rodney McKay?” Sharlynn asked.

“Oh some dumbass scientist who thought he was smarter than Sam. Called her a dumb blonde as a pickup line.” Janet said with a glint of mischief in her eyes.

“How the hell is that a pickup line?”

“He said, and I quote, ‘I have a thing for dumb blondes.’ Can you believe that?” Janet started laughing.

“No way! What did she say?”

“Told him to go suck a lemon.”

Sharlynn scrunched up her face in confusion. “Suck a lemon? Why?”

“Oh!” Janet started laughing then. “I didn’t tell you -- the dumbass claims to be allergic to citrus.”

———

“Alright, Jack, it’s time.” Jacob said from the driver’s seat.

“On it.” Jack replied before closing his eyes.

Carter’s face appeared in front of him.

“It’s a go.” He said, shoving his hands into his imaginary pockets.

“Yes, sir!” She replied, smiling.

He kept his eyes closed when she opened hers, watching to see she made her trek safely. It was, after all, the only thing he could do.

———

Sam made her way down the deserted hall and into the abandoned cargo bay. Once there she closed her eyes to wait for the signal. They met in their little mindspace -- as Sam had begun calling it -- nodded to one another, then the Colonel had opened his eyes and looked to her father for the signal.

“Ready.” She heard her father say before she opened her eyes and headed to the panel.

She punched in the combination, walked into the middle of the circle, and waited. Nothing happened. She blinked, looked around at her surroundings, and tried again. Still nothing. She sighed and closed her eyes.

“Sorry, sir, it’s not working. Gotta check the panel.”

“Alright Carter, go… tinker.”

She moved to the panel and pulled the cover off. She immediately knew the problem.

“Well crap.”

She closed her eyes.

“That doesn’t sound good.” The colonel replied, with a worried, yet unsurprised look on his face.

“They removed the control crystal for outgoing transportation, sir. I should have expected this.”

“Okay, no problem. We can just ring you out from here, right?”

“I’m afraid it’s not that simple, sir. They’ve removed the crystal that allows for de-integration. It will only allow for re-integration.”

“English, Carter.”

“I can ring whoever or whatever I want into the ship. But I can’t ring anything out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Commercial break! (Sorry about that)


	6. Plan B

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is one of those *I* wanted to go one way, but the Character's had a different idea...

“Well, sounds like it’s time for plan B.”

“Glider bay, sir?”

“No. New plan B. I thought of it on the way. Hold on.”

And just like that, he was gone. She opened her eyes and blinked in surprise. He had closed her out. They tried it a few hours earlier; dad had showed them a small toggle that would switch off their ability to communicate. But now she couldn’t help but wonder why he did it now. She stood uncertainly by the control panel and began fidgeting nervously. She rubbed her palms on her legs, then clenched her hands into fists and bumped them together while she chewed on her lower lip.

“Any day now, sir.” She mumbled.

Just then, the ring transport lit up, and her team appeared inside the rings.

“Sir? Guys? What are you doing here?”

“We’re taking the ship!” The colonel said cheerfully, handing her a tac vest and P-90.

“Are you sure that’s a good idea, sir?”

“Well, seems to me, the ‘ol collector wouldn’t expect an attack from the inside.” He shrugged.

“Why didn’t you tell me before you ringed over?”

“I, uh, figured you might try to stop us.” He replied sheepishly.

“And disobey a direct order?” She asked, baffled.

“Wouldn’t be the first time.” He accused, his eyes shooting to hers.

Her eyes widened as she remembered leaving with the Goa’uld willingly against his direct order. Feeling guilty, she looked away, choosing to focus instead on the zat gun Teal’c was handing her, and the radio Daniel was supplying.

“I’m really not sure if this is the best plan, sir.” She confided, shrugging into the tac vest and strapping the zat to her leg.

“Why’s that?” He asked absentmindedly, gesturing to Daniel and Teal’c to check the door.

“Well, it’s just that there’s a lot of innocent bystanders.”

“So we’ll take them home.”

“If they don’t get hurt in the process.”

Colonel O’Neill planted his feet shoulder width apart, and crossed his arms over his chest defiantly.

“Well, Carter, what the hell do you want me to do?”

“Sam, Jack, are we doing this or what?” Daniel asked from the doorway, clearly growing impatient with their small standoff.

Sam looked back at Daniel, glanced at Teal’c, then chewed on her lip as her eyes moved up to meet the Colonel’s. She shrugged.

“Look,” he said, his features softening as he put a hand on her shoulder. “Our first priority is getting you out of here safely. Taking the ship seems to be our best option at the moment. If you can come up with a better plan, I’ll humor it, deal?”

Sam nodded.

“Alright, let’s move out. Carter, take the lead, I’ll watch your six.”

“Yes, sir.”

And with that the four of them wound their way through the ship.

“You know, Carter,” the colonel whispered, moving in close to her as they paused down an empty corridor. “This place is damn deserted.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Why do you think that is?”

“Sir?”

“Well in my experience, there’s typically an army or two of Jaffa just,“ he waved his hands around in a broad gesture at everything, “around.”

Before she had a chance to respond, there was a movement behind them. All four weapons trained on a petite female figure. The woman raised her hands defensively and froze. Sam recognized her as the maid.

“Look, we don’t want to hurt anyone.” The colonel spoke slowly, “we just want to take our friend home.”

“She is the property of our master. You cannot take her from this place.”

“First of all, she’s not property, she’s a person.” The colonel replied angrily. “And secondly, yes we sure as hell can take her.”

The woman looked around nervously. “He will be here within a day.”

“And we’ll be gone by then.” The colonel reasoned. “You could come with us.”

“I.. cannot. I am happy here. But if you truly wish to leave…” she trailed off, looking at Sam.

“You’ll help us?” Sam asked hopefully.

“You are the first he had us collect who has a family. The rest of us… we are safer here, happier. If you will not be happy here…“

“I won’t.” Sam interrupted her.

The woman nodded. “Very well. Follow me.”

She turned and headed down the hall from where she came. Baffled, the four members of SG-1 looked at one another, slowly lowering their still raised weapons. Colonel O’Neill shrugged and gestured for them to follow, then brought up the rear.

———

The woman had led them into a small docking bay near the throne room. There was a single cargo ship sitting in the bay, and the woman gestured to it.

“This is the ship we brought you here in. You can take this ship, or use the ring system to transport yourself to another ship in the vicinity. I assume there is one, as your three companions must have found their own way here.”

Jack nodded at the woman. “Thank you, ma’am. You’ve been quite helpful. Are you sure you don’t want to come with us?”

She shook her head, smiling. “My place is here.”

“Suit yourself.” Jack gestured to his team and began making his way toward the ship, but stopped when he saw Carter was still rooted in place beside the woman.

“Carter? You comin’ or what?”

“It’s you.” Carter said, eyes wide as she stared at the woman.

Jack stopped, looking between Carter and the maid. “Carter?”

“It’s her, sir. She’s the collector. I should have realized sooner.”

“Now that doesn’t make any sense, Carter. If she was the Goa’uld, then why would she be letting us go?”

“She’s not a Goa’uld, sir.”

The woman smiled softly. “No, I’m not. I’m something much older.”

“But you are the collector.” Carter said with increasing certainty.

“Now how do you know that, Carter?” Jack asked impatiently.

“Because, sir. What servant would simply agree to help us leave unless they wanted out themselves? And haven’t you noticed since she showed up, we haven’t encountered a single Jaffa?”

“My name is Soteria. I am the collector, but not in the way you might think.”

“Soteria? The Greek goddess Soteria?” Daniel asked, moving closer to the woman.

“Your people called me by that title once.” She replied.

“Daniel? You know this Sorter… lady?”

“Soteria was the Greek goddess of safety and deliverance. She’s the protector of the abused, Jack.”

“I am the collector of broken beings.” She countered. “I steal those being mistreated from their abusers and give them a safe haven. A comfortable life.”

“You think I’m an abused woman!” Carter exclaimed, looking offended.

“It was rumored… you must understand, your team is well known throughout the galaxy. There were rumors of mistreatment. Once your friends arrived, I knew I had been misinformed.”

“How is it you knew enough about me to build a piano, but you still thought I was being abused?”

“And who the hell did you think was mistreating her?” Jack piped up.

Sorteria looked at Jack for a moment, smiled, then turned back to Carter. “It was simply a misunderstanding. One I am truly sorry for. But please, you must go. The system lords may not see me as a threat, but there are many people who hope to gain access to this ship. It is time we relocate.”

“Wait!” Daniel said, taking a few steps towards the woman. “We could be allies! You obviously know who we are. We could help one another.”

“Yes.” The Sorteria said, a glint in her eyes. “I will be in touch. Now go.”

Sorteria then reached out and touched Carter’s cheek. “A gift for my misunderstanding.” Then the woman turned and walked away.

“Carter?” Jack asked. She gave him a baffled look and shrugged. “Alright then, let’s go home.”


	7. Homecoming

Sharlynn heard the klaxons blaring and ran to the control room in time to see the gate open.

“Walter?” General Hammond asked.

“SG-1’s IDC code, sir.” Walter responded.

“Open the iris.” The General said, moving to enter the gate room.

Sharlynn followed him into the room and watched as they came through the gate. Jack came through first, followed immediately by Daniel and Teal’c, with Jacob and Sam bringing in the rear. Sharlynn beamed.

“Well, that didn’t go how I expected.” Jack said

“When has a mission ever gone how we expected, Jack?” Daniel countered.

“Yeah but usually it goes sideways. It didn’t go sideways.” Jack bantered.

“Good to see your mission was a success SG-1.” General Hammond said from the end of the ramp.

“I’d say it was more than a success, sir.” Jack replied, grinning as the five travelers reached the bottom of the ramp and stood awaiting their orders.

“Would you care to elaborate?”

“We made a new friend, sir.” Sam said. Her father’s arm was wrapped around her shoulder comfortingly, though Sharlynn suspected it was more for his comfort than hers.

“A powerful friend!” Jack beamed.

“Well, I’m eager to hear all about it. We’ll debrief in one hour. Report to the infirmary.”

Jacob gave his daughter a small squeeze before releasing her. Sam then fell into step with Jack as SG-1 made their way to the infirmary. Sharlynn followed closely behind.

“You know, sir,” Sharlynn heard Sam day while they walked. “We don’t actually have any proof she’s powerful, just very good at covering her tracks.”

“And apparently living for thousands of years without being a Goa’uld.” Jack replied, nudging Sam with his shoulder, then making a small movement with his head to gesture to Sharlynn. The two slowed their pace and separated, allowing Sharlynn to walk between them.

“Sorry to ruin your vacation with my disappearing act, Sharlynn.” Sam said, looping an arm around her own.

“Hey, I still have almost two weeks before I head back home.” Sharlynn replied laughing. “I’m just glad you’re home safe.”

“So Sam,” Daniel said from behind the trio. “What do you think Sorteria meant back there?”

“About being in touch?” Sam asked.

“I believe Daniel Jackson is referring to the gift Sorteria mentioned.”

“Honestly guys, I have no idea.”

“Maybe her gift was letting us go.” Jack guessed, sticking his hands into his pockets.

Sharlynn stopped walking, causing Sam to stop alongside her, and looked between the four teammates.

“What?” Jack said, looking confused.

“You guys really need to elaborate more.” Sharlynn accused, shaking her head. “You’ll tell me all about it later, yeah?”

“Over drinks.” Sam promised.

Jack shook his head walked on before shouting over his shoulders, “Hurry up kids, the faster we get done with the doc, the sooner we can hit the showers.”

———

“Oh come on, what is she doing here?” Jack asked exasperatedly as he entered the briefing room and saw his least favorite Tok’ra standing with Jacob.

“I’m sure you don’t mean that, Jack.” Jacob responded, giving Jack a significant look.

“Oh I mean it, Jacob.” Jack said humorlessly.

“It is okay, Jacob,” the woman replied, “Colonel O’Neill has good reason to dislike my presence here.”

“It’s good to see you again, Freya.” Daniel said, ever the diplomat. The woman smiled at Daniel and bowed her head in response.

“Look, It’s not that I dislike you - er - your presence. It’s just that with you comes Anise, and Anise always brings trouble.”

Freya opened her mouth to reply but was preempted by General Hammond as he walked out of his office and stood by Jacob and Freya.

“Freya and Anise are here at my request as the experts on Atanik technology. We are hoping they can shed some light on your cuff situation.”

Carter was the last to enter the room as General Hammond spoke. “So you think you can help us get them off?” She asked hopefully as she approached the table opposite Jack.

Jack caught her eye and raised his eyebrows at her sarcastically. She replied by shrugging defensively, then looking back at the Tok’ra woman.

“Let’s discuss the details of your mission first, then we can get to the cuffs.” General Hammond said, sitting in his chair at the head of the table to initiate the briefing.

———

Sharlynn hung out in the infirmary with Janet while SG-1 headed to their debriefing. She would have liked to join, but Jack pointed out he was already pushing it having brought her into the complex with him that morning. She still found it hard to believe it was the same day.

“Now I don’t want to see you again for at least three hours, Sergeant.” Janet told the patient she was patching up. He had come in not long after SG-1 left with a burned hand and some singed hair.

“Yes ma’am.” He replied grimly. “I’ll do my best.”

“Where are you off to now, Siler?” She asked the man kindly.

“Walter says there’s a malfunctioning MALP that needs looking at.”

Janet gave him a severe look. “Why don’t you wait on that?”

“Ma’am?”

“Try to leave it to one accident a day, alright?” She said laughing.

“Yes ma’am.” He smiled at her, then slipped off the table he was sitting on and left the room.

Now the man was gone, Janet and Sharlynn were alone in the infirmary.

“Do you think they’ll be long? It’s getting to be kind of late.” Sharlynn said, looking at her watch. It was already after 6pm.

“Honestly, this is taking quite a bit longer than your typical debriefing.” Janet replied frowning. “I was supposed to leave over an hour ago.”

“I hope you aren’t staying on my account!” Sharlynn worried.

“Oh, no, I actually just wanted to make sure Sam is doing okay. But I should probably call my daughter and let her know why I’m running late.”

Before she had a chance to, however, Jack came storming through the door in search of Sharlynn.

“Colonel, is everything okay?” Janet asked looking puzzled by the less than comfortable expression he Jack’s face.

“Just peachy.” He snapped, making a beeline for Sharlynn.

Sam walked in the door behind him looking even more uncomfortable, and Sharlynn couldn’t help but wonder what exactly had been said at the debriefing.

“Sam, what’s going on?” Janet asked, realizing she wasn’t going to get an answer from Jack.

“Anise came by.” She replied, avoiding eye contact with any of them.

“Well that can’t be good. What was she here for?” Janet pressed.

Sam wrapped her arms around herself nervously. “She, uh, was here about the cuffs.”

“And?” Janet continued to push for information.

“She was less than helpful.” Jack snapped. “As usual.”

No one said anything for a while, and a tension began to build in the room.

“Oh, for Christ’s sake, just tell us what she said.” Sharlynn said finally.

“She, uh, basically said we can’t simply remove them.” Sam said calculatedly. “There’s a specific… action which will trigger the cuffs so we can remove them of our own accord.”

Sharlynn looked at Jack who had a very uncomfortable and pained expression on his face. Then she thought back to the use Jacob had said the cuffs were created for. She suddenly had a pretty good idea what “action” Sam was trying to avoid saying.

“Well, what do you have to do?” Janet asked, pressing them for more information once again.

Just then, the infirmary phone began to ring.

“Crap, Cassie!” Janet exclaimed, realizing she had forgotten to phone her daughter.

“Saved by the bell.” Sam muttered so quietly Sharlynn almost didn’t hear her.

“That’s our cue.” Jack said, grabbing Sharlynn by the arm and leading her to the door. “You can just read the report, Doc. We’ll see you tomorrow. Carter, I believe your car is still at my place.”

“Yes, sir.” She replied. Still looking at the floor, she quietly followed them out.


	8. Family Bonding

Sharlynn watched Sam and Jack as they walked to her brother’s truck. They were pointedly not looking at one another, and Sam was so distracted she walked right past Jack’s truck.

“Carter?” Jack said almost immediately. Sharlynn realized that while Jack was avoiding looking at Sam, he was clearly still watching her.

“Sir?” She turned and looked at him, wincing.

“Remember yesterday? We left your car at my place?”

“We did?” She replied flatly, looking a little confused.

“In case I needed to go somewhere?” Sharlynn added helpfully.

“Oh. Right.” Sam replied, chewing on her bottom lip.

The three climbed into Jack’s truck and began their trek home. The truck was filled with an uncomfortable silence, until finally Jack spoke.

“Carter, I-“

“Don’t worry sir, I’ll figure it out.” Sam cut him off.

Jack glanced at her from the driver’s seat. “Figure what out?” He asked.

“The cuffs, sir. Anise left her research material. With Daniel’s help I’m sure we can figure out a way to remove them.”

“Ah.”

There was another stretch of awkward silence, and Sharlynn wondered what exactly this Anise woman had told them.

After what felt like an eternity in the silent truck, Sharlynn couldn’t hold back anymore. “Okay you two are going to tell me exactly what that woman said to make you so uncomfortable, or I swear to god I will,“ she faltered. She couldn’t actually think of a threat that would work on the both of them.

Sam dissolved into laughter. Jack smirked. And Sharlynn felt even more at a loss.

“I’m sorry, Sharlynn.” Sam said through her laughter. “It’s just been a really long day. And Anise was… less than helpful.”

“Oy vey.” Jack said, rubbing a hand over his face.

“So how are you supposed to get the cuffs off?”

Sam and Jack looked at each other uncomfortably, then Sam turned around in her seat to speak directly to Sharlynn.

“Basically these cuffs were designed so that a couple could keep in touch long distance once they had a child. Anise said they would only wear the cuffs once the couple had decided they were ready to have a child. Once the cuffs were on, however, they would remain in place until the child was born. After that point, the wearers could take them off, or put them on, so they could be used in the case one of the parents was needed for a mission.”

Sam’s discomfort seemed to vanish once she began talking about the cuffs as though they were an item to be studied.

“Okay, follow up question.” Sharlynn said, processing what Sam had said. “Why make it so you can’t remove them until the kid is born?”

“Well they were designed for two purposes actually.” Sam said, her eyes lighting up. “One purpose was long range communication, and the other was to track the health of the mother and unborn fetus. It’s actually really fascinating!”

“So, wait a second. The only way for you to get that thing off is to have a kid?”

Sam blushed deeply, and looked down at the floor of the truck. “Well, the only way we’re certain of. But there is always a chance Anise missed something in her research.”

Once Sam finished her explanation, the tension in the air seemed to vanish. The truck remained silent, but it was now a comfortable silence, and Sharlynn smiled as she watched Jack pat Sam on the shoulder reassuringly.

When they got back to Jack’s house, Sam headed straight for her car, declining the invite to come in for dinner. Jack followed her, hands stuffed into his pockets, and Sharlynn had retreated to the house to give them some space. She watched them through the window, could see them talking. Jack said something that made Sam’s eyes light up as she laughed. Then he pulled her into a hug, pressed his face into her hair, and let her go. Sharlynn could tell he didn’t want her to leave. He hovered by her car as she got in, then placed a hand on the roof while he leaned down to talk through the window. Sharlynn smiled as she watched the car pull away from her brother who didn’t turn around until the car was out of sight.

“I’m thinking it’s time for a brother-sister heart to heart.” She said to herself.

———

Jack watched the car pull away from him and sighed. He hadn’t wanted her to leave, but he had no real reason to make her stay. They had agreed after they got home to flip the “privacy switch”, as Jack liked to call it, on their cuffs. No more prodding around in each other’s heads. Eventually they would have to talk about the fact that they might never be able to remove the damned things, but for now Jack was just glad they were able to get Carter home. He waited until her car was no longer visible, then sighed once more and headed toward his front door. When he opened the door, he was confronted with Sharlynn, waiting for him by his breakfast nook.

“We need to talk.” She said as he walked through the door.

He stared at her for a moment, then shrugged an okay and grabbed a beer from his fridge before heading into the living room.

She followed him, then stood over him as he sat on the couch.

“Well?” He said, finally.

“You can’t keep going on like this, Jack.” She said, crossing her arms over her chest as she looked down at him.

“Going on like what?” He asked, flicking his bottle cap across the room.

“Don’t play dumb with me, Jack. I know you too well for that game.”

He picked at his beer label as he considered how to respond to her.

“And what would you have me do, Shar?”

“Retire.”

“What, again?” He teased.

They stared at one another. She was clearly not amused, and he decided to go for broke. If he couldn’t be honest with his little sister, then who could he be honest with?

“Don’t think I haven’t considered it, Shar. I consider it every damn day. Several times a day in fact. But I can’t.”

“Why not?” She challenged.

He almost laughed looking at her. How she resembled that little girl he watched grow up. The immovable force that she was. He examined his beer bottle for another moment before continuing.

“Shar, look at the last two damn days. Put aside my responsibility to keeping this whole damn planet safe, and look at what we just went through. Do you really think I could stand by and watch as she goes through that gate without me? Knowing every mission could be her last? Only I’m not there to protect her?”

“Yeah, because Sam clearly needs someone to protect her.” Sharlynn replied, rolling her eyes.

“If something like this happens again, and I’m not allowed to go after her…”

“You act as though they would be able to stop you, Jack.”

He locked eyes with his younger sister. They stared at one another for a moment, before Sharlynn finally continued on.

“Jack, as your smarter, funnier, and far more attractive little sister,” Sharlynn teased, “let me give you a piece of advice. If there is one thing in this world you will regret more than losing her, it’s never having her to begin with.”

He narrowed his eyes, and she broke her eye contact. She then began pacing the room in front of him before she continued speaking.

“Can you honestly tell me if she were gone tomorrow you won't wish you had taken the chance? She doesn’t need a protector, Jack. She can take care of herself. And we all know if something were to happen to her, the entire SGC couldn’t keep you from storming the bass to get her back. So stop kidding yourself, and take life by the reigns.”

Jack sighed, set his bottle down on the coffee table, and stood up.

“I gotta be back first thing tomorrow for my check up with Fraiser. I’m gonna hit the hay.” He said, retreating towards his room as a way to close this particular conversation.

“Just promise me you'll think about it, Jack.”

“I will, Shar.” He said, before entering his room and closing the door behind him.


	9. Paper Rings

_"I like shiny things but I’d marry you with paper rings, darlin, you’re the one I want."___

_ __ _

Sam had woken up early the next morning with an awful churning in her stomach. She wasn’t one to suffer from nausea, but the last two days had clearly taken a toll on her. So she headed to the SGC, made herself a tea, and got to work going through Anise’s notes on the cuffs. She decided there had to be something the Tok’ra woman had missed, it just needed further examination.

_ __ _

She had been engrossed in her reading for some time. She nibbled on a saltine as she read to soothe her stomach, though it hadn’t been bothering her for a while. She turned to look at an inscription on the cuff and saw a figure out of the corner of her eye. She looked up as their eyes met. A small smile was playing at the colonel’s lips as he watched her.

_ __ _

“Sir, I didn’t hear you come in.” She said, placing a marker in the notebook before turning in her chair to face him. “How long have you been standing there?”

_ __ _

His smile widened, and he had a look of satisfaction on his face. Like he just learned the answer to a question that had been plaguing him. Sam was struck with a sense of déjà vu . She smiled back at him quizzically, recalling with a flash the look he had given her after he had been stuck in the time loop.

_ __ _

“What?” She asked finally, when her questioning smile garnered no answers.

_ __ _

“Marry me.” He said, still smiling. Hands in his pockets.

_ __ _

“What, again?” She teased, referencing the many times they’d been “married” off-world by the locals.

_ __ _

His smile widened. “I’m serious, Carter. Marry me.”

_ __ _

She felt her stomach do a small flip. Her eyes moved back to the book on her table.

_ __ _

“I’ll retire.” He said.

_ __ _

“You can’t.” She felt the words tumble from her mouth.

_ __ _

“Ah.” He looked hurt. His eyes darkened slightly.

_ __ _

Her brain kicked in and she realized what he thought she was saying. She rushed to correct him.

_ __ _

“No, that’s not what I-“ She stopped. They stared at one another for a second. “I could--“

_ __ _

“No.” He interrupted her. “I’ve already thought this through, Carter. You have your whole career ahead of you.”

_ __ _

“You could make General.” She countered.

_ __ _

He laughed. “With my record?”

_ __ _

“You made Colonel.” She pointed out.

_ __ _

He smiled then. A soft, understanding smile. He closed the distance between them, pulled his hand out, and placed something on her lab table, never breaking eye contact.

_ __ _

“I don’t need you to answer me now, Carter. In fact, I won’t let you. Just promise me you’ll consider it. That’s all I want.”

_ __ _

She nodded. He immediately turned to leave. She waited until he was gone to look at the item he set on her table. She smiled as she picked it up to examine it, then turned so the camera wouldn’t record her slipping it onto her finger. It was an origami paper ring, and it was a perfect fit.

_ __ _

As she stared at the paper ring now encircling her finger, she noticed something else; the cuff was glowing.

_ __ _

“Well, what the hell does that mean?”

_ __ _

———

_ __ _

Janet was waiting in the Infirmary for her two patients to arrive. She had no need to grill them now, as she had read the report first thing this morning and had to laugh at the situation her friends had gotten themselves into. She also read in the report that General Hammond has ordered SG-1 back on their two weeks leave they had originally requested for Sharlynn’s visit, but required Major Carter and Colonel O’Neill to return for daily check-ups with Janet. Knowing Sam, she was already in her lab working on some project.

_ __ _

Colonel O’Neill showed up first. Janet looked at the clock and frowned. Sam was late, and that was unlike her.

_ __ _

“Problem, doc?” The Colonel asked, seeing the look on her face.

_ __ _

“Have you seen Sam?”

_ __ _

“Popped my head into her lab on my way up here. She shouldn’t be long.”

_ __ _

He reached up to scratch the back of his neck, and that’s when Janet noticed it; the cuff on his wrist was glowing.

_ __ _

“Colonel, how long has your cuff been doing that?” She asked, feeling concerned.

_ __ _

“Hmm?” He looked at the cuff in surprise. “I don’t know, didn’t even notice it.”

_ __ _

That’s when Sam came into the room looking a little green.

_ __ _

“Sam, are you alright?” Janet asked, her concern deepening.

_ __ _

“I’m fine, Janet, just a little queasy is all.” And then she fainted. The Colonel managed to catch her before she hit the floor, then picked her up and set her on a cot.

_ __ _

“Doc?” He asked with an edge of panic in his voice.

_ __ _

Janet rushed over to check on her patient, and called a few nurses to assist her. Klaxons began blaring at that moment, and over the intercom you could hear Walter saying “unscheduled off-world activation.”

_ __ _

“Oh, fer cryin’ out loud.” The Colonel said, scrubbing his face with his hands.

_ __ _

“Go. I’ve got her.”

_ __ _

They stared at one another for a moment, then he nodded hesitantly and turned to leave the room.

_ __ _

———

_ __ _

Jack got to the control room just as the gate opened. The iris was already in place. He saw General Hammond first.

_ __ _

“Carter just passed out in the infirmary.” He informed his commanding officer, then was surprised to see Jacob Carter lift his head from the other side of Hammond.

_ __ _

“She what? What happened?” Jacob exclaimed.

_ __ _

“I don’t know. She just passed out. I thought you were going back with Anise?” Jack asked in surprise.

_ __ _

“I was going to, but I decided to stick around and have breakfast with Sam before I left.” Jacob informed him before turning to the General. “George, I’m gonna go check on my daughter.”

_ __ _

Hammond nodded. “We’ll be there as soon as we find out who’s knocking on the door.” He then turned to Walter. “IDC?”

_ __ _

“Nothing yet, sir.” He said. Suddenly the iris opened of its own accord. The airmen in the gate room raised their weapons, and a small woman walked stepped through the gate.

_ __ _

“Sir, that’s the woman who let us go.” Jack said in a rush.

_ __ _

Hammond ordered the airmen in the gate to stand down, and the two of them headed into the gate room.

_ __ _


	10. The Gift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN: Okay I'm so sorry this took SO long for me to post. I've had it written for some time I just wasn't sure about the direction it's going... But after some inner debating, and some advice from the wonderful Mini_Goat, I have decided to stick with my guns! I hope you continue to enjoy it!

Sam woke up in a private room in the infirmary. She sat up and immediately regretted it. She leaned over the bed to vomit and found herself vomiting into a bucket someone was holding up for her. She eagerly accepted a rag and a glass of water before looking to see who had been there to help her. Janet was holding the bucket, and Colonel O’Neill and Daniel were standing beside her looking concerned. Teal’c stood guard at the door, and nodded to her when she made eye contact. She registered a hand rubbing small circles on her back, and turned to see her father standing on the opposite side of the bed, flanked by General Hammond, and none other than Sorteria.

“Is someone going to tell me what is going on?” She asked, looking back to Colonel O’Neill, who had just noticed she was still wearing the paper ring on her left hand. His eyes were fixed on the ring, then they flicked up to meet hers. He studied her for a moment, then smiled softly before answering her question.

“Sorteria here was just about to explain that little.. gift, she mentioned before we left her ship.”

“Oh?” She asked, handing the glass of water back to him and scooting back in the bed so she could see all of the people standing over her.

She stuffed her hands into her lap then, covering her left hand with her right to hide the item she had almost forgotten about until the Colonel’s gaze reminded her of it. Daniel noticed the action and raised a questioning eyebrow, to which she shrugged. Not only was it something she shouldn’t technically have on her person - for various regulation related reasons - she also did not need her father questioning it in front of her two CO’s, the base CMO - who also happened to be the base gossip and as well as her best friend - and the strange alien woman who Sam was fairly certain had done something to her. What, she wasn’t sure. As for Daniel and Teal’c, well, they probably already noticed the ring and said nothing.

“Yes, well.” the woman said, giving Sam a motherly smile. “When you arrived on my ship, I could sense something was not quite right. I didn’t understand what exactly until he arrived.”

She gestured to Colonel O’Neill before continuing on. “Once he was there, the puzzle pieces came together so to speak, and I realized you two were wearing the Atanik bonding cuffs. Which incidentally explained how your team was able to find you. I did watch you with your team for some time before I decided on which action to take-”

“Watched us how?” Sam interrupted, pushing down the returning queasiness as she spoke.

“It is one of my many gifts. How I knew you played piano for example. I can see a person when I choose to. I spent many nights listening to you play the piano before our misunderstanding.”

“Many gifts? Like what? What else can you do?” Daniel asked eagerly before being cut off by Colonel O’Neill.

“About that misunderstanding; why’d you think Carter needed saving?”

“I’m embarrassed to say, Colonel, I simply listened to the wrong rumors and acted in haste.”

“What rumors? From who?” The Colonel pressed.

“I believe, after some research of my own, rumors of your enemies hoping to get Samantha out of the way.”

“Well that’s unsettling.” Daniel mumbled.

“About that gift?” Sam started, then clamped her hand over her mouth, biting back on the bile rising in her throat.

“Yes, the gift. Once I realized you had mistakenly activated the cuffs, I decided I would help you to remove them.”

“So, you what, gave the shut off command?” Sam forced through her nausea.

“I am afraid it is not that simple, Samantha. I was actually friends with the Ataniks at the time of the cuffs design. They were very specific with their designs. They wanted to guarantee a couple was prepared to mate before they applied the cuffs, and so they made it impossible to remove them until birth. This guaranteed a level of commitment from the wearers prior to the coupling ceremonies.”

“So then you hacked the device? Is that why Carter is so sick?” The Colonel asked.

Sam had a strange sinking feeling in her stomach as she took in Sorteria’s words.

“Hacked… No, again that would be quite impossible I am afraid. The device scans the wearers’ body on a cellular level. There is only one way to remove them.”

As the woman spoke, a nurse walked over and handed Janet Sam’s chart, gave Sam an odd look, and walked away. Janet lifted the chart with her free hand and began reading. Her eyes widened after a moment, and Sam knew her suspicions were confirmed.

“Oh, boy.” Sam said, then reached for the bucket Janet was still holding and threw up again. It was then she realized she was hungry. Who gets hungry right after vomiting? She wondered. Then remembered, sighed, and buried her face in her hands.

“Doc? Carter? Care to share with the class?” The Colonel asked, and Sam looked up to see the three men staring in confusion.

Sam gestured at Sorteria, who continued with her explanation. “The only way to remove the cuffs is for Samantha to birth a child fathered by the man wearing the matching cuff. After watching you, I realized there would be some.. discomfort, regarding the decision to couple out of necessity. To save you two from the discomfort, I gifted her with the child myself.”

“You what?” the colonel exclaimed.

“That would explain these test results.” Janet surmised at the same time.

“Yes. I came to give you directions and a way to contact me if assistance is needed.” Sorteria said, seeming confused by the reactions in the room.

The men were in a state of shock. Janet seemed amused, yet irritated, and Sam herself was simply trying not to vomit again as a little voice in her head whispered how good a bowl of ice cream would be at this very moment.

“I think I know how to handle a pregnancy, thank you.” Janet said after a while.

“I am afraid you do not understand. I shortened the length of gestation for this child considerably since I knew Samantha would not wish to have too much of her life interrupted.”

“You can do that?” Janet replied in shock.

The men remained silent as they continued to absorb the information.

“Yes. It is very easy. However, that is why Samantha is feeling so ill. It does take an extra toll on the body, as everything that would be happening naturally is happening at a much more rapid pace.”

“How much did you shorten it?” The Colonel said finally, coming out of his shock ahead of the other men.

“Well, the normal human gestation is approximately forty weeks, so I shortened it to forty days.”

“I’m sorry, are you telling me I’m going to give birth to a baby I didn’t even conceive in a little over a month?” Sam said, coming out of her nausea spell briefly.

“Actually closer to thirty.” The woman gave her a motherly smile. “To ensure viability I implanted the fetus at the 6 week stage of development, and that was two days ago. I understand this is not necessarily something you would have wished for, it is simply a means to an end - that being the cuffs of course - so if you do not wish to raise the child, I will take it with me.”

“That... won’t be necessary.” The Colonel said, which won him varying strange looks from the people in the room, while Sam simply nodded in agreement.

“Very well. I will leave you with this.” She handed Sam a small pendant. “If you need to contact me, you simply need to hold this and think of me. I will come as soon as I can.” The woman then stood to leave.

“Wait!” Janet pleaded, as the woman reached the door. “What about those instructions you said you would give us? How do we keep her safe during a forty day pregnancy?”

“The information has been transferred into your computer. Do not worry, all of your questions should be answered there.”

\------

Jack studied Carter as she climbed into his truck. She seemed better, and he noticed the color had returned to her cheeks. She had argued she could drive herself home, but fortunately Frasier and General Hammond had agreed with Jack. They were still on two weeks downtime, but Frasier had also put Carter on desk duty, thus temporarily disbanding SG-1. Not that Jack really minded at the moment, he had other things on his mind. Like the decision he had made after speaking with Sharlynn the night before. It didn’t take him long to decide; Sharlynn had been right. He wanted his chance with Carter, even if it meant giving up SG-1.

“So what did Dad say when we left the room?” He asked her, wondering why the older man had left through the Stargate so soon after Soteria.

“He’s planning to return, and stay until the baby is born.” She replied. “He just had to go speak with the Tok’ra high council to get an approval for such an extended trip. Said he’s going to spin it as a mission to find out more about Sorteria.”

“So help me, if he brings that woman back with him…” Jack trailed off, then looked over at Carter. She was smiling at him, her hands folded in her lap. The paper ring he made her still on her finger.

“So.” he said simply, nodding his head at her left hand.

She looked at him quizzically for a moment, then realization dawned on her features and she pulled the ring off her finger. He winced at the action. Ouch, okay Jack, maybe you misread that one. He thought to himself. He turned to look back at the road as he pulled out of the lot, but watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her blue eyes shot up to look at him, then after a moment of studying him she looked back down to examine the ring.

“So…”

“It’s okay.” He said hurriedly, “I shouldn’t have assumed you felt the sa-“

“No! It’s not… it’s not a no, sir.”

“It’s not?” He asked flatly, not daring to get his hopes up. She was still calling him ‘Sir’, after all.

He stopped at a red light, and braved a glance at hers. Her blue eyes were already waiting, watching him as he drove. They stared at one another for an eternity before the car behind him honked to let him know the light turned green. He tore his eyes away, looked back at the road, and stepped on the gas.

“Yes.” She said, finally.

He felt like a weight had been lifted from his chest, but he sensed something in her voice. He knew her too well to let it go.

“I sense a ‘but’.” He said, pulling down his street.

She was looking at her hands in her lap again. “I can’t let you give up your career, sir.”

“Well, I can’t let you give up yours.”

“Then it appears we’re at an impasse.” She said, watching him as he pulled into his driveway.

He put the truck in park and turned to stare at her. She smiled apologetically, tilting her head to the side, sadly. He found himself reaching up to brush her bangs off her forehead, and for once didn’t stop himself. He let his fingers trail down her cheek, then cupped her face in his hands.

“Carter, I’ve made my decision. And I’m okay with it.”

“Well, I’m not. I’m sorry, sir. I just can’t justify…” she took a deep, shaky breath, as she closed her eyes and leaned into his hand for a moment. “I don’t think I could live with myself if I let you go through with this when the world still needs you.” She opened her eyes again, and her baby blues crashed into his, a million messages coursing through them.

“Needs me to what? Annoy the bad guys to death with my sarcasm? Carter, you’re the one this world needs. You’re the one with all the ideas.” He let his hand drop to his side. She looked as though his action pained her.

“You say that, and yet you’re the one who thought to check my location from the throne room. You said it yourself sir, you keep me grounded. And I…” She looked down at the center console before looking into his eyes once more. “I need you. We’re better as a team.”

“So what do we do?” He asked her, feeling defeated. If anyone was going to figure it out, it was her. It was always her.

“Honestly, Sir, it’s kind of a moot point right now anyways.”

“And why is that?”

“Because in a little over a month, I am going to have an actual baby. Now, I’ve never done this before, but I’m pretty sure there’s a recommended amount of time for leave after that. And there’s a whole lot of related questions that need answering before that happens. Like what do I do? Do I just go back to work? Find a daycare? Act as if nothing has changed? Maybe my best course of action would be to resign anyways.”

Jack sighed. This wasn’t what he wanted for her; Carter loved the Air Force. She was on the fast track to be promoted again soon, and he would be surprised if she didn’t make General before forty if she stayed in the Air Force. Now here she was questioning if she could even continue in the Air Force because of some damn misunderstanding by a friendly alien, and all he was worried about was if she’d considered his impromptu and out of the blue proposal.

“Look, whatever happens, we’re in this together, okay?” He said finally, realizing maybe the whole proposal thing wasn’t the right course of action anyways. He could have just asked her out on a date. That’s what normal people do isn’t it? Had a normal human discussion, told her he wanted to give this thing a go, and offered ways around the regulations. Yeah, that would have definitely made more sense.

Carter nodded, looking somewhat relieved. “Okay.” She said simply.

“How about… why don’t we talk this over more later. My sister is probably wondering what’s taking us so damn long.” Jack said after a moment.

Carter blinked in confusion, then took in her surroundings. “Why did you bring me to your house, sir?”

“The good doctor said if you’re not on base you need to be with a member of SG-1 at all times. In case there’s an issue. I guess she forgot to mention that to you?”

“Oh she definitely forgot.” Carter replied, chewing on her bottom lip.

“Well, T is bringing your car over from the base, and Daniel is grabbing you a go bag from your place. Gotta go over details, then I figured you could stay here for the night.”

“Okay.” She said, unhooking her dog tags and slipping the origami ring onto the chain before climbing out of his truck.

“Carter,” he said, grabbing her hand before she could fully exit the vehicle. She looked at him and he lost his nerve.

“I, uh…” he quickly thought up something else to say. “Frasier might have forgotten to tell you, but she said she’s going to want you under constant observation as soon as you start showing. Possibly sooner, depending on how things go.”

“She told me, Sir. Thank you.” She squeezed his hand once then slipped out of the truck and made her way to his front door.

“Pull it together, Jack.” He mumbled to himself before getting out of the truck and following her.


	11. Developments

Sam sat on the couch nursing a mug of tea Teal’c had given her while she watched her family interact. Colonel O’Neill and Daniel had filled Sharlynn in on the situation once everyone had arrived, and Colonel O’Neill had Daniel put Sam’s things in his room stating he would “sleep on the couch.” Circumstances aside, this was Sam’s favorite kind of night. A team night; most of her family in one room, no work, just enjoying one another. 

“Hey, Sam. How are you feeling?” Daniel asked, sitting down next to her. In the chaos of the day, the two had never actually gotten a chance to speak.

“A little queasy, but apparently that’s to be expected.” She replied, smiling at him.

Daniel laughed. “Well, I actually meant how are you doing with all of…” he gestured awkwardly at her stomach. “This.”

“Honestly, Daniel, I think I’m still a little in shock. Although I also feel a tad violated - I mean, is it really that hard to ask permission before doing something like this? It would have been nice to have the option to say no.”

“Well, you could always call her back and see if she could… undo it? Although, then you’d be stuck with those cuffs for an indefinite amount of time…” Daniel trailed off.

Sam found herself staring at him. She had never considered the option; as soon as she realized what was happening, she simply accepted it, and began worrying about the details. She realized something then.

“You know what, Daniel, I think I’m actually… excited.” She said finally, realizing it was true.

“You are?” He asked, looking pleasantly surprised.

“I am. Terrified, but excited.” She smiled at him, then turned to lock eyes with Colonel O’Neill who had been watching them from across the room while he spoke with his sister.

“That’s great!” Daniel said. Not noticing the silent conversation Sam was having with her CO, he continued; “I know that… what I mean to say is, I realize the circumstances are odd, but I think Jack is pretty excited too.”

Sam broke her eye contact after giving the Colonel one more smile before turning back to Daniel. “Yeah, I think you might be right.” She said.

“So, are you guys going to, you know, raise the baby together?” Daniel asked, hesitantly.

“Danny.” Colonel O’Neill said, having walked over to join the conversation when Sam broke eye contact. “You do realize we were all told this a few hours ago right? Maybe give her a couple of days to think about things.”

Sam smiled at him gratefully. Daniel may be one of her best friends, but he had a tendency to talk through things a little too much.

“Right! Sorry Sam.”

“It’s no problem, Daniel.”

“I think I’ll go chat with Sharlynn.” Daniel said, getting up from his spot on the couch as he gestured.

They watched him go for a moment before Colonel O’Neill took his place beside Sam.

“Just so you know, I uh… would love to be involved.” He said, picking at the label of his beer bottle.

“I think we’ve already established that, sir.” Sam said, snickering.

“Yeah,” He said distantly before changing the subject. “Uh, look. Sharlynn said she’s going to call her employee tomorrow and see if she can’t continue taking care of the business and the ranch for a few more months. She wants to stay and help… if that’s okay with you?”

Sam looked at him with surprise. A few months? “She can do that?” She asked, skeptical.

“Apparently it’s one of the bonuses of owning your own business. If you have a stand in, you can do whatever the hell you want. So, what do you think?”

Sam smiled, nodding. “I’d like that, sir. I don’t exactly have a lot of female friends, so… I think it would be helpful.

“What, Frasier and Cassie aren’t enough for you?” he teased.

“Major Carter.” Teal’c interrupted as he walked over from where he’d been listening to Daniel and Sharlynn chat.

“What’s up, Teal’c?” Sam asked him casually.

“It is imperative you finish your tea so that I may begin brewing another batch.” He replied stoically.

“O..kay.” Sam said before downing the last sip. It certainly was making her feel better, so she saw no point in arguing. “Might I ask why the tea is so important, Teal’c?”

“It is a recipe left behind by Sorteria. It is meant to give your body strength for the remainder of your gestation so that your body will not be damaged.”

“So it’s like a super powered health drink?” The Colonel replied.

“Indeed.”

“Cool! Alright T, show me how to make it.” The Colonel said, standing to follow Teal’c who simply stared down at him. “What? I just want to help!”

Teal’c smiled, and bowed his head. “Very well.” he said, leading the Colonel into the kitchen.

Sam giggled as she watched the scene. No matter what, she knew her family always had her back. And that made everything a little more bearable.

\------

Sam stood in the hallway of the Colonel’s house watching as he opened the door for Teal’c to help an inebriated Daniel to his car. She was always amused at how easily Daniel got drunk.

The Colonel closed the door and turned to look at Sam. Sharlynn had headed to bed a short time ago, so now it was just the two of them. He gestured towards his room, and she raised an eyebrow at him.

“I already told you, I’ll take the couch.” He said, holding his hands up defensively.

“Sir, honestly, I don’t mind sleeping on the couch.” She replied.

“Nuh uh, none of that. You know that whole, ‘Get rest, get a life, don’t sleep on your lab table, eat actual meals thing I’m always getting on you about?’”

She purses her lips to hide her amusement and nodded.

“Well,” he continued, “now those are doctor’s orders.”

She shook her head, turned, and headed towards his room, knowing this wasn’t a battle she was going to win. She walked into his room, turned around, and crossed her arms over her chest defiantly as she stared him down. He had followed her down the hallway and was now leaning on the door jam, arms crossed casually to mirror her, a playful smile on his lips.

“Carter I…” he trailed off.

“Sir?” She asked, curious. This was the third time tonight he had started to say something and stopped himself.

“Would you stop that?” He said, clearly changing the subject.

“Stop what, Sir?” She asked, genuinely confused about what she’d done.

“That! The title. Carter, you’re in my home, pregnant with my kid. Stop calling me Sir.”

Sam blinked. That was the first time he’d actually said anything about the baby - technically - being his. Even when they were explaining it to Sharlynn, Daniel was the one to tell her the baby was genetically his.

“I.. uh, okay. Colonel I-“ She started.

“Ah!” The Colonel cut her off, holding his hand up with the index finger extended. “No ranks either. From here on out I forbid you to call me ‘Colonel’ or ‘Sir’ outside of work.”

“Okay, what should I call you then?” She asked, raising a single eyebrow and biting back a grin as she egged him on.

“How about by my name?” He said, pushing himself off the door jam and taking a step towards her.

They stood there, inches apart, staring at one another. She suddenly realized where they were standing; in his room, next to his bed. Part of her wanted to close the distance between them, but there was this stupid line her conscience wouldn’t let her cross. Which she personally found quite ridiculous given the present circumstances. And yet.

“Sir--“

“Carter.” It was said with a hint of humor.

She rolled her eyes. “Jack.”

“Better.”

“I need to change.” She sighed, reluctantly.

“Ah!” He replied, but didn’t move, still staring into her eyes.

“Would you mi--“

Suddenly his hands were cupping her face as his mouth crashed down on hers. Her body responded instantly, and by the time her brain caught up she realized her arms had snaked around him, fingers of one hand entwined with his short hair. His arms had moved similarly, one hand on the small of her back, pressing her body into his while his other hand cupped the side of her face, thumb tracing lines on her jaw as they explored one another with their mouths.

Then he pulled away. She stared at him in a state of shock, head clouded by what just happened.

“G’night, Carter.” He said, grinning at her as he turned and left the room, closing the door behind him.

She shook her head to clear the cobwebs. “Yeah. That’ll help me sleep.” She muttered to herself sarcastically, smiling to herself. When she finally climbed between the sheets in his bed, she found herself engulfed in his scent. The lingering nausea subsided as she breathed it in, comforted, and she fell asleep immediately.


	12. Options

“Enter.” Jack heard after knocking on Hammond’s office door.

“Frasier said you wanted to see us, Sir?” He asked, slipping through the door closely followed by Carter.

Neither of them had brought up the events of the previous day once they woke this morning. Not the pregnancy, or the ring, or the kiss. Not that he would bring up the latter with Sharlynn there. Carter seemed to be feeling better today, and Jack was feeling a little guilty for pushing her about the whole relationship thing. So, he decided he was going to let her make the next move.

“Yes, thank you, please have a seat.” Hammond said, gesturing to the two chairs in his office without standing himself.

Jack caught Carter giving him a nervous glance and shrugged in reply as the two sat down.

“I have a few things I need to discuss with the two of you.” Hammond continued. “The first having to do with Thor.”

“Thor, huh?” Jack perked up at the mention of his favorite Asgard’s name. “How’s the little guy doin’?”

“He is very excited to hear of Major Carter’s condition, actually.” Hammond replied, looking bemused.

“He is?” Carter asked, doubtfully.

“Yes, Major, he is.” Hammond sighed. “I had sent a communiqué not long after SG-1 returned safely from Sorteria’s ship. At the time I had hoped he might have some idea how to remove the cuffs for you.”

“Let me guess, he gave you the same sort of run around Anise gave us?” Jack asked, matter-of-factly.

“Actually, by the time he replied we had this… other situation to consider.”

“Well, what did he have to say, if not information on the cuffs?” Carter asked, looking a touch queasy again.

Jack reached into his shirt pocket and pulled out a small container of single serving saltines and handed them to Carter who took them with a grateful smile. When he looked back, Hammond was watching him open-mouthed, and Jack shrugged uncomfortably. Hammond snapped out of his reverie quickly enough and answered Carter’s question.

“Well, he contacted us regarding the cuffs, and once I explained the situation to him, he became quite excited. It turns out their scientists have some theories about a genetic combination between the two of you and he’s been struggling to keep them from tampering.”

“Tampering?” Jack asked, non-pulsed.

“His words.” Hammond replied, looking rather tired. “Thor is hoping he might be able to acquire some… genetic material, from the child once it’s born. He said it would be no more than a small blood sample, and that he would not proceed without the permission of both parents.”

“What’s so special about us?” Jack asked, after a moment of awkward silence.

Hammond shrugged. “He said the two of you are unique. For differing reasons. Something to do with your genetic makeup and Major Carter’s IQ in combination with the protein marker left behind by Jolinar. They believe your child could be the next step in human evolution.” Hammond leaned forward on his desk as he continued. “I realize this is all quite unusual, and has all come to be in only a matter of days, but I need to give the Asgard an answer.”

Jack picked at his jacket uncomfortably, then looked to Carter. He was well aware that this wasn’t in any way his decision to make, so he would defer to her. As usual. She looked contemplative as she met his eyes, then looked back to Hammond.

“Just a blood sample?” She asked. Hammond nodded and she took a breath before speaking once more. “I suppose it wouldn’t hurt. Besides, it’s always nice to have the Asgard owe you a favor.”

Hammond nodded then looked to Jack. It took him a moment to realize Hammond was still awaiting his answer.

“Hey, if Carter says it’s okay…” he winced, and shrugged uncomfortably. “Sure I don’t see why not.”

“Very good. Now we need to move on to the next order of business.” Hammond said, sitting back in his chair.

“And that would be, sir?” Jack asked, beginning to feel a touch queasy himself.

“Well, Colonel, we have a situation here.” Hammond replied, looking for all the world this was the last conversation he would have liked to have.

“So that’s what we’re calling it.” Jack stated, noticing Carter has become extremely quiet.

Hammond sighed. “Yes Jack, that’s what we’re calling it. The two of you… Well, you’re at risk to face punitive measures for fraternization.”

“But, sir, we didn’t do anything!” Carter exclaimed, seeming to have found her voice once more.

“I know that, Major, and anyone privy to the program will know that. However, anyone outside of the program would see this as a breach of regulations. furthermore, someone such as Senator Kinsey could cause problems for us simply by knowing the child is genetically yours.”

“So, basically we’re screwed.” Jack said, belatedly tacking a “sir” on after a moment.

“Not exactly.” Hammond replied, looking tired once more. “Now, there is of course the option to falsify the records so that the child would - on record - have an unknown father. However that would bring up issue if someone like Kinsey who is privy to our mission reports were to request a paternity test. And, honestly, it is not my first choice.”

Jack winced at this solution, but kept his mouth shut, hoping Hammond would follow up with a better option. One thing he was certain of, was that he wanted this kid to know who its dad was.

“Alternatively I have spoken with the president extensively, and he has decided it would be in all of our best interests if he were to sign a special dispensation allowing the two of you to be married and continue your working relationship as is, provided there would be no clear favoritism or partiality.”

As Hammond spoke, his features began to lighten as he took in Jack and Carter’s reactions. While they were both in relative shock, Hammond could clearly see the answers on their face and continued speaking.

“I expect to be invited to the wedding.” He smiled mischievously. “Dismissed.”

“Yes sir, thank you sir.” The pair stuttered as they clumsily made their way out of his office.

——

George watched the couple leave the room and chuckled quietly to himself as he picked up the red phone on his desk. After a few transfers, he heard the President’s voice over the receiver.

“Well, George, what’s the verdict?”

“It looks like we’re going to have a wedding, Mr. President.”

“Wonderful! My invitation better not get lost in the mail.”

“Don’t worry, Sir. I’ll keep you posted on the date.”


	13. Shiny Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it has been taking me so long to post things! I have been keeping a couple chapters ahead because I want to make sure I'm happy with where I'm going before I post.... Hope you enjoy!

Colonel O’Neill - Jack, she reminded herself - led Sam down the hall and stopped with her in front of the elevator. He looked around the hallway, checking they were alone, before placing a hand on her elbow and leaning towards her.

“Are you okay with this?” He asked, waving his free hand between them in an ‘us’ gesture.

“Yeah.” She smiled back at him, “I mean don’t get me wrong, it’s a little sudden, sir. But I’m more than okay with it.”

He beamed at her, then reached up and grasped her shoulder before they stepped into the elevator. She wasn’t really paying attention as they rode the elevator, and was surprised when the doors opened at level 21 and Jack stepped out ahead of her. She rushed to catch up with him and made it to his side as he stopped outside the infirmary door.

“Sir?” She asked, confused as to why they were returning here.

“I uh… need to run an errand. I’ll send Daniel to take you home. You mind hanging out with Frasier for a bit?”

Sam was taken aback, but nodded in agreement. “Sure.”

“Thanks.” He smiled at her, squeezed her hand, and headed back to the elevator.

Sam shook her head, turned and headed into the empty infirmary. Janet was standing by the medicine cabinet doing inventory when she walked in, but looked up at the sound of her boots on the concrete floor.

“So?” She asked eagerly when she saw Sam.

“So…?” Sam began to ask, then it hit her and her eyes widened in shock. “You knew!”

Janet has the decency to look a little sheepish as she replied. “Yes. But I was sworn to secrecy. Well, is there going to be a wedding?”

Sam nodded, and Janet squealed, throwing her inventory chart on the nearest cot as she ran the few steps to Sam grasping her hands.

“Oh my god. You’re getting married!”

Sam found herself grinning despite herself. Janet’s enthusiasm really was contagious - and it helped Sam who was becoming more excited herself.

“When?” Janet exclaimed, leading Sam into her office.

“Well, we haven’t really discussed the details…” Sam trailed off, taking a seat.

“Well, it will have to be right away, otherwise you’ll be showing, and that will ruin all the pictures.”

“Pictures? Janet, we’ll probably just go down to city hall or something.”

Janet gaped at her. “City Hall? Nuh uh. No way. You two have waited too long for a City Hall wedding.” She scoffed. “No, you are doing this the right way. We have to get you a dress and flowers, oh and the Colonel will have to wear his dress blues, of course.”

“Of course.” Sam replied, barely holding in her snicker.

“Let’s see, you’re effectively nine weeks pregnant now, which means you have… Hmm, three to nine days before you start showing. So Sunday. That’s four days from now, if you’re showing at all it won’t be much!”

“Whoa, Janet, you want me to plan a wedding in four days?”

“No, of course not. I’ll plan it. You just have to help me pick out the dress and flowers… I’d suggest an empire waist to hide the bump. And of course you’ll need to pick wedding colors and bridesmaids, -“

Janet stopped speaking as Sam dissolved into laughter. Finally pulling herself together at Janet’s hurt expression Sam spoke.

“I’m sorry Janet, it’s just nice to see you so excited about this. Of course, you can plan my wedding.”

“Well, let’s get started! Who are your bridesmaids and what are your colors?”

———

Sam had been home for a few hours now. Daniel had picked her up and - thankfully - driven her to her own home. It wasn’t that she necessarily minded being at Jack’s house. It’s just there were things she would like to have with her that Daniel hadn’t thought to pack when he got her go back. Things like underwear. Well, maybe it wasn’t so much Daniel forgot to pack them, as he didn’t feel comfortable rifling around in her underwear drawer. Which Sam was grateful for, but it didn’t change the fact they were a necessary article of clothing. 

Janet had sent Sam home with a list of decisions to make, a list of things she would need, a stack of magazines, and some sort of cream Sorteria had given her based on a recipe that would supposedly keep her skin from bursting or ripping as it stretched at a far greater speed than normal. Currently, Sam was packing a bag since she was fairly certain Jack was going to drag her back to his house once he returned from whatever his errand was.

Daniel sat on her bed flipping through the wedding dress catalogue Janet had sent home. He had tried to help her pack at first, but after a few minutes he realized he was only getting in the way.

“This is a nice dress.” Daniel said, breaking the silence. He had graciously offered to help Sam find a dress, something he wasn’t at all interested in, but had enough experience with style - if only ancient civilization styles - to at least filter out the gaudy ones.

Sam paused what she was doing and moved to look over his shoulder. He had stopped at a stunning sheath dress with lace overlay.

“It is, but remember what Janet said; we have to look for an empire waist.”

“I don’t know what that means.” He admitted.

Sam smiled at him ironically. Until a few hours ago, neither did she. Fashion wasn’t exactly her thing; she was more likely to be found in a leather jacket than a dress.

“Janet said it flares out just under the… uh... bodice? But here, look at the bottom there’s a little description; see this one is called a sheath dress.”

“Oh! Okay, that helps.”

There was a knock at the door, and they both turned to look through Sam’s bedroom door in the direction the sound had come from.

“That must be Jack.” Daniel said, laying the catalog face down on the bed.

“Yeah. I’ll get it.” She said, tossing the items in her hand into the open bag as she headed in the direction of her front door.

She grasped the doorknob and opened the door to see Jack O’Neill down on one knee on her front porch.

“Jack, what the hell are you doing?” She said, laughing.

“Hey! You called me by my name!” He beamed.

“You didn’t answer my question.”

“Oh fer cryin’ out loud, just let me do this the right way.”

“The right way?”

“Yeah. Oh! Hang on.” He slipped his hand into his inner coat pocket and pulled out a small black velvet box. “Okay. Samantha Carter, will you marry me?”

He snapped open the box to reveal a stunning ring. The stone was circular, and the exact color of the stargate’s event horizon. It was encircled with a yellow gold floral twist pattern that had small diamonds embedded into it.

“Where on earth did you get that?!” Sam gasped.

“Ah! I asked first.”

“You already know the answer.” Sam said, noticing Daniel slip past her holding his camcorder in his hand. ‘So he was in on this, huh?’ She thought to herself.

“Carter.”

“Jack?” She was really starting to enjoy this. But maybe it was about time to take mercy on him.

“Will you marry me?”

“I suppose..” she teased for a moment, before grinning at him. “Yes, of course I’ll marry you.”

He scrambled to his feet and grabbed her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her body into his as he cupped the back of her head, his lips crashing down on hers. After a moment, she heard Daniel cough uncomfortably, and they separated. Sam looked over at Daniel sheepishly, but he simply smiled and shrugged.

“Not that I don’t think the two of you look great together, I just figured you didn’t need your engagement video turning into a sex tape.”

Sam felt herself flush, and Jack rolled his eyes dramatically before sarcastically saying “Sorry if we scarred you, Danny.”

“My turn. Where on earth did you find this ring?” Sam asked, as he slipped the ring onto her finger. Just like the paper ring, it was a perfect fit. She couldn’t quite fathom how he’d figured out her ring size; even she didn’t know that.

“I didn’t get it on Earth.” He said, a twinkle in his eye.

“Explain.”

“Well, after I dropped you at the infirmary I went to see Teal’c. He told me about this little trading planet that makes Stargate themed jewelry out of a unique stone that looks exactly like an open wormhole. What did he call it?”

“It is called a khesbedj.” Teal’c said, seeming to appear from thin air.

“That’s ancient Egyptian for the color blue.” Daniel said.

“Teal’c, have you been here this whole time?” Sam asked, feeling concerned she hadn’t noticed her friend.

“Indeed, Major Carter. Colonel O’Neill asked that I capture this moment in still photographs. I have been hiding behind that bush.” He gestured to a bush on the edge of her property.

Sam snorted. “Behind a bush, huh?” Then she dissolved into laughter.

“Anyway.” Jack said, recapturing her attention. “The reason it took me so long is because they offered to engrave it on the spot. Take a look.”

Sam stared at him for a second, then slipped the ring off and looked inside the band. Engraved there were the 6 symbols which made up Earth's Stargate address.

“So you can always find your way home.” He said, shrugging as though it were silly.

Sam felt herself tear up as she slipped the ring back on her finger and pulled him into an embrace, kissing his cheek as she said “I love it. It’s perfect.”

“And I love you.” He whispered into her ear, before pulling away. “Now, what is this I hear about us getting married in four days?”

“Technically, sir,” she said, tacking on the honorific to tease him. “It’s three days, since it’s already evening.”

“Evening. Shit, Sharlynn is gonna be pissed I did this without her!”

“Well, you could always do it again.” Daniel said, teasing.

“Maybe we’ll just let her watch the video.” Jack said, after a brief moment of consideration. “Come on, let’s get you loaded up and back to my place.”

After a few minutes of hurried packing, Sam climbed into Jack’s truck, and watched Teal’c climb into Daniel’s car.

“So are they coming over?”

“Yeah, but they’re gonna go pick up some stuff first. We’re celebrating tonight!”

“Jack?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you too.”


	14. Celebrating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SOOOOO sorry this took me so long to post. I have been massively struggling with this story. It turned into such a bigger story than originally intended. Luckily my wonderful friend Mini_Goat helped me get it back under control and I will do my best to post daily now.
> 
> I hope you enjoy it!

“I can’t believe you proposed without me!” Sharlynn exclaimed for possibly the hundredth time. She had been badgering her brother ever since he and Sam walked through the door and said “Boy, do we have a story to tell you.”

“If it’s any consolation,” Sam said from her seat on the couch. “I was hoping that maybe you could be one of my bridesmaids?”

Sharlynn looked at the woman who held her brother’s heart and smiled. She was curled up under a large Afghan with a warm cup of her alien anti-nausea tea on the table beside her, and a sheet of paper in her hand as she filled responses to the long list of decisions Janet had given her to make about the wedding. Janet and her daughter Cassie were sitting on the couch next to her, while the boys were standing in the kitchen arguing about whether to order pizza or Chinese, while the girls were already beginning to discuss the rapidly approaching upcoming nuptials.

“Sam, I would be honored!” Sharlynn replied eagerly. “But don’t think that will get Jack out of the doghouse with me.”

“Hey! Keep in mind you’re the only one of the O’Neill clan to actually know about the wedding.”

Sharlynn studied him for a moment, then decided to let the subject drop for now and turned her attention back to Sam.

“So, are you nervous? You’re getting married in less than four days.”

“Nervous? What’s there to be nervous about?.” Sam said sarcastically rolling her eyes. “I only have a Napoleonic fear monger planning a wedding that’s supposed to happen four days after I got engaged to a man I’ve never even dated.”

“Hey! That’s my loving nickname for the dear doctor.” Jack teases nervously from the kitchen.

Sam snickered. “It would be nice to have more time to plan this sort of thing, and possibly date my future husband. But, hey, when is the last time anything normal ever happened to SG-1? I only wish I could invite my brother.”

“Why can’t you?” Sharlynn asked, confused.

“They don’t have the clearance to know about this particular situation.” Janet provided. “If they come to the wedding, then Sam has a baby a month later, there will be questions.”

“Wait, your dad is an alien but your brother still hasn’t been read in? I got read in because my friend was an alien. Besides, won’t he have questions about that anyways? Didn’t you just see him three weeks ago for Thanksgiving?”

“You were read in due to the specific situation you walked in on when we were speaking with Nefer. Selmac has never spoken directly to Mark, and one person being read in is also quite different than an entire family being read in. Especially two kids who wouldn’t understand the meaning of a non-disclosure agreement. As for the rest…” Sam hesitated and looked to Janet for the answer.

“Well, every pregnancy is different. Some women don’t show up until the very end, and given Sam is an incredibly active person, it is feasible that she could have been able to hide a baby bump under an oversized sweater. As for the sake of the timeline, General Hammond and the President created a paper trail to make it appear their personal relationship had been approved ten months ago, which would fix the timeline for the child’s due date.”

Sharlynn looked between the three women feeling as though her head was spinning.

Sam shrugged and said “Anyone with the clearance to know about this particular situation will know that no rules were broken. The paper trail is really just a safety net in case certain individuals who have been trying to remove us from the program try to make the issue public in a way that could harm our careers.”

“Why don’t we move back to the more cheerful topic of the wedding, guys?” Cassie cut in, rolling her eyes at the older women.

“Yeah, let’s do that. It sounds way more fun.” Sharlynn said, laughing.

“Well,” Sam said, grinning. “I was hoping that Janet, you would be my maid of honor, and Cassie, you would be a bridesmaid.”

“I’d be honored, Sam.” Janet said smiling.

At the same time Cassie winked and said “Just don’t make me wear pink.”

“I thought you liked pink?” Sam replied, laughing.

“Eww no, pink is so last week.” Cassie exclaimed, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

Janet game Sam and Sharlynn a look as she rolled her eyes and said “Teenagers.”

“Well, I’ll just have to cross that off this extremely long list of decisions your mother gave me after saying she would plan the entire wedding and I wouldn’t have to do a thing aside from picking a dress.” Sam said, glaring pointedly at Janet.

“Hey, all you have to do is make a few decisions, pick your dress tomorrow, and show up to the wedding on Saturday.”

“Uh huh.” Sam replied dubiously.

After some time Jack, Daniel, and Teal’c joined everyone in the living room. Jack tried to steal Janet’s seat by Sam but backed away looking like he’d just offended a velociraptor after she gave him a stern look. Instead he took a seat on the floor in front of her, leaning his back against the foot of the couch with his knees bent, arms draped over them. Daniel and Teal’c sat on Jack’s second couch.

They sat like that for some time, chatting about the wedding, making a game plan for the day of. Picking colors and flowers and a theme. Sam wanted to go somewhere off world, but Janet put her foot down. No gate travel during pregnancy, she said. Eventually someone knocked on the door, and Jack pushed himself to his feet quickly.

“Those must be our steaks!” He said, grinning.

“Steaks, sir?” Sam said, “I thought you were arguing over pizza verses Chinese.”

“Yeah, but then I remembered the good doctor wanted you to get more iron in your diet. And O’Malley’s is doing delivery now!”

“They are? God I miss that place.” Sam said, looking reminiscent.

“Yeah, too bad we’re still banned.” Daniel mused.

“But not from takeout!” Jack exclaimed cheerfully.

Sharlynn watched the exchange, and knew there was a story she was going to need to get out of them. A story that Janet and Cassie clearly already knew, as they were nodding in understanding.

Jack opened the door, faltered for a moment, and said, “I take it you didn’t bring our steaks.”

“Now who do you think I am, your delivery man?” A familiar voice replied.

“Well, actually..” Jack trailed off.

As soon as she heard the voice, Sam threw off her Afghan and bounced to her feet. She rushed to the door just as Jack stepped aside to let the man in.

“Dad!” Sam exclaimed, reaching the door just as he entered the house.

“Hey Sammy. I told you I wouldn’t be long.” Jacob said, wrapping his daughter in a hug.

“I can’t believe you got approval from the council so quickly!” Sam said, pulling out of the hug to stare at her father. “And how did you get here?”

“George had an SF drive me over. He would have brought me himself but he didn’t want to intrude.” Jacob said, leading Sam and Jack back into the living room. “Now, Jack already showed me the ring this afternoon, but I want to see it on your finger.”

Sam looked at her father in shock, then looked over to Jack who shrugged awkwardly.

“I told you, I wanted to do it the right way.” He mumbled.

“Wait, so your telling me in the few hours I was with Daniel, you not only went off world to buy a ring, and have it engraved, you also stopped by the Tok’ra base to… what, as my father’s permission?” Sam looked irked. Sharlynn found that understandable, Sam wasn’t exactly the type to be happy her fiancé asked for her hand like she was someone’s property or something.

Jack nodded uncomfortably.

Seeming to have recovered from her shock, Sam looked around the room conspiratorially and then stage whispered “And what did he say?”

The tension in the room shattered, and everyone began to laugh at the perplexed look on Jack’s face.

“I believe my exact words were ‘it’s about damn time,” Jacob said smiling down at his daughter as he placed a hand affectionately on the side of her face. “Congratulations, sweetie.”

“Thanks dad.” Sam replied, smiling back at him.

As the night progressed Sharlynn watched her brother interact with everyone. This was different than his trip to Minnesota, because this time he wasn’t hiding how he felt for Sam. Watching him, she realized she had only ever seen her brother this in love before, and that had been with Charlie.

That’s not to say he didn’t love Sara. He loved her very much, but it was a different kind of love. With Sara, she didn’t understand his darkest truths. Not many could, given his history in Black Ops and his ‘need to know’ career. But there’s only so much love you can put into a relationship where you have to hide half of yourself from your partner.

Sam, on the other hand, knew all of him. More than that, she had been there by his side through some of his darkest times, going through it with him. She was truly his equal, in a way Sara never was, or could have been. And that made their bond stronger.

Another thing that crossed Sharlynn’s mind, as she watched him, was the fact he and Sam hadn’t actually gotten any alone time - save their car ride to and from the base today - since everything in their lives had changed. Mere days ago, the two were hiding behind a curtain of duty. Now they were suddenly engaged and expecting, and they weren’t even given the luxury of some one on one conversation. Suddenly she felt guilty for taking up space in Jack’s house, but she was formulating a plan to get out of the way. If only for the night.


	15. Lover

_“We could leave the Christmas lights up ‘till January. This is our place, we make the rules. And there’s a dazzling haze, a mysterious way about you dear. Have I known you twenty seconds, or twenty years?”___

_ _Jack watched as Daniel and Teal’c left his home for the second time in two days. In all, it had been a fun night, though he would kill for some alone time with Sam. Janet and Cassie lingered a little longer, excited about the wedding plans, and promising to pick up Sam and Sharlynn early tomorrow afternoon for dress shopping. Jack wasn’t allowed to go, but Sharlynn had said she’d bake the cake - and she was quite a baker - so he was in charge of picking up the long list of ingredients Sharlynn would need for the cake while the girls tried on dresses. Eventually Janet dragged Cassie to her car, and it was just Jake and Sharlynn._ _

_ _“Sam, would you mind if I stayed at your house for the night?” Jacob asked as the door swing shut. “All of my earth clothes are in your spare room.”_ _

_ _“Of course not, Dad. Do you want me to take you?” Sam asked. She was looking pretty tired, and Jack knew the last few days had taken a toll on her._ _

_ _“Oh no, that won’t be necessary Sam. I think you should probably stay here, you look pretty exhausted.” Jacob replied, kindly._ _

_ _“You know what?” Sharlynn said, with just a little too much cheer. “I’ll take you.”_ _

_ _“That sounds like a great plan!” Jacob said, a little too eagerly._ _

_ _Jack looked between the two of them. They weren’t exactly subtle, but he’d take it._ _

_ _“Well then, I guess it’s settled. Jacob, we’ll see you tomorrow. Shar, we’ll see you…”_ _

_ _“Tomorrow. It’s pretty late so I think I’ll just crash at Sam’s house too.” Sharlynn might as well have winked when she said it._ _

_ _They said their goodbyes quickly, and headed off on their way. When the door closed behind them Sam turned to Jack, snickering._ _

_ _“Subtle.” Sam said._ _

_ _“Oh yeah. But appreciated.” Jack said, smiling down at her. “Now tell me, how are you actually doing?”_ _

_ _“To be honest, Sir - Jack - it’s all a bit… overwhelming.”_ _

_ _“That’s one way to put it.” Jack replied, wincing._ _

_ _“Now don’t get me wrong, I’m happy about the turn of events. It’s just…”_ _

_ _“Would’ve been nice to have a say?”_ _

_ _“Yeah. Or maybe a normal pregnancy. Also, it feels like everyone is treating me like I’m breakable now. I mean, I get it, it’s a very unusual turn of events, and this isn’t like… well, it’s not even like I have months to plan and get used to the idea of being a mother. I barely have weeks. And there’s so much to think about,“ Sam stopped talking, and gave him a look. One that said she didn’t know what to do, or how to feel, or how to deal with any of it,_ _

_ _“C’mere.” He pulled her into a hug, burying his nose in the crook of her neck. “We’ll deal with this together, I promise. And we’ll talk about everything. All of it. We’ll come up with a game plan, make a list, take bets.”_ _

_ _Sam giggled into his shoulder before he pulled away to look her in the eyes again. He kept his hands on her shoulder as he spoke to her, searching her eyes for the answer he needed most right now._ _

_ _“More importantly, Sam. Are you sure you want to do this? We can still call Sorteria back and have her terminate the pregnancy. You don’t have to marry me. You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”_ _

_ _She smiled at him softly as she reached up to cup his cheek._ _

_ _“Jack, whatever conflict I’m having now has nothing to do with having this baby, or marrying you. I may be struggling with the situation, and this is honestly all happening so fast I’m not even sure where to start… and it’s going to take some time to get used to, but it’s given me the one thing I wanted most. The one thing I never thought I’d get to have.”_ _

_ _“And that thing would be…” he teased._ _

_ _She laughed at him, rolling her eyes._ _

_ _“You’re sure?” He asked one more time, just to be positive._ _

_ _“I’m sure.”_ _

_ _He grinned, cupped her cheek, leaned in, kissing her slowly as he savored the moment. This would never get old. Then he lifted her onto his hips, and carried her into his room, trailing kisses along her lips, neck, and jawline as he went._ _

_ _———_ _

_ _Sam awoke around 03:00, wrapped in the arms of her lover. The night before had been better than she’d ever dared imagine. She’d always known somewhere deep down that once she’d had Jack there’d be no going back. And now here she was, curled up in his arms feeling safe and secure. But there was another nagging emotion she couldn’t quite shake; fear._ _

_ _It had been there since Sorteria arrived two days ago. Two days ago when she found out she was the equivalent of 8 weeks pregnant. Today made ten weeks, and every day that passed, the fetus she carried grew another week. She was terrified of what this would do to the baby. Terrified what this would do to her body. Terrified she might not be ready, or possibly even, that she might not survive it. A forty day pregnancy just didn’t seem like something a human body should be able to survive. And that brought on a new fear; what if she died and left Jack having to raise a baby all on his own? Or even worse, what if he lost both of them?_ _

_ _And then there was the issue of preparing. Most people had nine months to prepare for a baby. They had less than thirty days, and they hadn’t even discussed where they were going to live. And now there was even a whole wedding to plan - something most people took six months to two years to plan, and she had to do it in days. Janet was planning a baby shower for a week after the wedding, and with everything they had to deal with, Sam was beginning to feel a sort of existential dread weighing her down. Except, for now, she was wrapped up in the arms of one Jack O’Neill, and that seemed to make all of the stress and fear and anxiety go away. But damn it, if she didn’t have to pee like a racehorse._ _

_ _She laid there in his comforting embrace for as long as she could stand it, but eventually her full bladder won. She sighed and slowly pulled herself out of his grasp, careful not to wake him. She grabbed his t-shirt and slipped it over her head as she made her way into the bathroom._ _

_ _She finished her business and washed her hands, fully intending to return to Jack’s waiting arms. She was hit with a sudden wave of emotion, the likes of which she’d never experienced before. Next thing she knew, she was crumpled on the floor crying hysterically with no explanation as to why. Jack found her not long after her breakdown, picked her up, carried her back to bed, and rocked her until she cried herself back to sleep._ _

_ _———_ _

_ _The next time Sam woke up she was in bed by herself. It was 06:30, and she could hear Jack rummaging in the kitchen. More than that she could smell what he was making as though it were right by her nose. She was filled with a hunger the likes of which she hadn’t experienced since Anise used SG-1 to test the Atanik armbands. She climbed out of bed and found a clean pair of underwear and some sweats to pull on under the shirt she had slipped on in the wee hours of the morning. She pulled up her shirt to look at her stomach, wondering what she was supposed to look like at ten weeks. If anything, she just looked a tad bloated. She touched her abdomen curiously, before pulling down the shirt and heading into the kitchen. When Jack saw her he dropped what he was doing and rushed to her side. She smiled at him feebly._ _

_ _“I’m fine.” She reassured._ _

_ _“You’re sure? You don’t regret…”_ _

_ _“No! God no. I don’t know what that was this morning. It was like… all of these emotions just came out of nowhere…” she looked up at him, but he still looked worried. Worried he had taken advantage of her._ _

_ _“Jack.” She said, capturing his eyes to show her certainty for what she was about to say. “Last night was one of the best nights of my life. I will never regret that. Never.”_ _

_ _He explored her eyes for a moment before he nodded to show he believed her. Then he smiled, clasped his hands together, and said “Well then, how about some protein?”_ _

_ _“God yes. I am starving. You remember that time we each had four steaks at O’Malley’s?”_ _

_ _“Yes. If I recall we also started a brawl.”_ _

_ _“Well, this is worse.”_ _

_ _“Guess I’ll have to get more eggs.” He joked, pulling a plate from the cabinet and piling some food on it._ _

_ _“Jack?” She asked, tentatively._ _

_ _“Hmm?” He replied as he handed her a plate filled with eggs, bacon, and toast._ _

_ _“How did you know…” she trailed off, wondering how to phrase it. How did he know what? That she was crumpled on the bathroom floor sobbing uncontrollably for no explainable reason?_ _

_ _“The cuff woke me up. It was vibrating, and I didn’t know why, but then I heard you crying and… I think it knew.” He shrugged._ _

_ _“You think the cuff knew I was crying?” Sam asked dubiously._ _

_ _“No, I think the cuff knew you were in distress.” He said, looking like he barely believed himself. “Is that crazy?”_ _

_ _“Maybe. I’ll have to look over Anise’s notes and see if there’s anything about that.”_ _


	16. An Appetite for Knowledge

Sam devoured her breakfast in record time, and Jack quietly refilled her plate. She smiled at him gratefully. They chatted some, discussing the finer details of their new life changes; where they would live - Jack’s house was bigger and more family friendly - or whether Sam wanted to stay on SG-1 after the baby was born - she did, but she wasn’t sure how she would feel after the baby was born, and she also wasn’t sure if it was possible, as they hadn’t exactly had a chance to speak with Hammond about it. Jack refilled Sam’s plate several times, getting up occasionally to make more food. He watched her with concern for a while, until finally he got up, walked into the kitchen, and pulled a black binder off the counter. He opened the binder and began searching the pages for something, finally stopping and reading for a minute, his face growing more concerned as he read.

“What’s that?” Sam asked as patiently as she could. She had a funny feeling it had something to do with her current hunger problem.

“Frasier printed out the information Sorteria left her so we could make sure we didn’t miss anything. She gave one to everyone last night.”

“Everyone but me.” Sam felt a little miffed, being left out of her own medical concerns. “So what’s the problem?”

“The doc figured we could share. Sorry I forgot to tell you about it.”

“Jack? You didn’t answer my question. What’s the problem?”

He looked at her, wincing, before deciding how to word what he was going to say. “I’m sure it’s nothing to be concerned about. It just..” He trailed off.

“Spit it out already.”

He sighed. “Okay, it says your caloric intake should be five times that of a normal human or…”

“Or?”

“Or you’ll start wasting away.”

“Well that doesn’t sound good. Is the baby at risk?”

“If you’re at risk, then the baby is at risk.” He replied, giving her a strange look. “But part of why you’ll start wasting away is probably because the baby will take whatever nutrition it needs from your body without regard to your well-being. Baby only cares about baby.” he shrugged.

“Okay. So what’s the normal human caloric intake, two thousand? Holy Hannah. I have to eat ten thousand calories a day?”

Jack shrugged “Well, looks like your body is already telling you what you need, because you’ve already eaten at least… well, about two thousand.”

“I think I'm gonna be sick.” Sam said, looking down at her empty plate in disgust. “How many eggs did I just eat?”

“A whole dozen!” Jack replied, looking strangely proud. “Not to mention the bacon and toast.”

“God, I’m disgusting.” Sam pushed the plate away from her like it was offensive and buried her head in her hands.

“Hey! No you’re not. You’re pregnant.”

“I’m pretty sure most pregnant women don’t eat two thousand calories for breakfast.”

“Well, no, but when have you ever been like most women? Pregnant or otherwise?” Jack teased, moving to stand behind her chair and rub small circles on her back. “Besides, you’re going to have to gain at least twenty five pounds by the end of this. That’s no small feat, given you have less than a month.”

Sam groaned and buried her head in her hands until a curt knock at the door earned their attention. Jack gave her shoulder a slight squeeze before moving to open the door to reveal Sharlynn and Jacob standing on the snow covered porch. Sam shivered from the cold air that came wafting through the door as they bustled in, and rubbed at her arms absently. She looked down to realize she was still wearing the T-shirt Jack had abandoned the night before and suddenly felt very uncomfortable her father had just arrived.

“Hey Sammy.” Jacob said, stepping over to drop a kiss on her head.

“Hey dad.” Sam smiled back at him.

Well, she thought to herself, they’re already here. Too late to change now. And hey, at least I put on pants. Jack made his way back into the kitchen and started to make the tea concoction Teal’c has shown him.

“Sir, it’s okay I’m not nauseous.” She said, not realizing she tagged on the honorific. Three pairs of eyes turned to stare at her. “What?”

“Sir?” Jacob and Sharlynn chorused. Jack simply smirked.

“Force of habit.” She grumbled.

“Now, Carter,” Jack said, continuing his task of preparing the drink. “I was told that you are to have at least two cups of this stuff a day. Why, I have no idea, but it probably says in that binder.”

Sam sighed, and stood up to clean the dishes from the table. “Alright, fine. I’m gonna go get dressed so I can get a run in before my appointment with Janet.”

Again, three pairs of eyes snapped over to stare at her, and Sam suddenly realized just how trapped she was. They weren’t even going to let her go for a run? She’s been itching for a ride on her Indian since they got back to earth, but the snow and ice had given her no option but to leave it in the garage. Now she was suddenly pregnant, and she wasn’t even allowed to run. She was definitely going to break something.

“What? A girl can’t run? You know, exercise is healthy.” She said, daring them to challenge her.

Jack picked uncomfortably at something on his sleeve, and Sharlynn shoved her hands into her pockets. It was like they were mirroring one another’s discomfort. Jacob shifted from one foot to the other.

“Sammy, didn’t you pass out in the infirmary just a couple days ago?” Jacob said, looking concerned.

“Well, yeah, but nothing has happened since.”

“But wouldn’t it be prudent to allow one of us to join you on your run? I realize it may feel as though we are being overprotective, but I do believe Dr Frasier said not to leave you alone.”

Sam closed her eyes, and pinched the bridge of her nose as she sighed. Her eyes flew open in surprise when she heard Jack speak.

“Aw come on, she’s been fine ever since. She could probably use some alone time. Let her go.”

“I don’t know…” Jacob sighed, then appeared to have some internal argument with himself for a moment. It was likely he was arguing with Selmac, a consideration that was proven true when he spoke next.

“Well, Selmac agrees with Jack. Looks like it’s three against one. Don’t be too long, kiddo.”

———

After her run - which was quite freeing after spending the last few days being followed and watched like she may break at any second - jack drove her to the SGC. Jacob and Sharlynn had already headed in to talk to the General about something. What, she couldn’t say. Jack was also in the dark. Janet cleared her, saying everything was looking normal, and she headed straight to her lab to look over Anise’s notes.

So far, she hadn’t learned anything except that the particular script Anise used in her notebook made translating it with Daniel’s notes very difficult. She sighed and buried her head in her hands. This was definitely going to take some time, and Janet told her she had to be home and ready to go by 14:00 for wedding dress shopping. It was already 10:30, and she hadn’t gotten any closer to understanding anything about the cuffs.

To top it off, she was really beginning to feel the effects of this pregnancy. Her breasts were sore, had been since day one of course, but she’d dismissed it thinking her period would start soon. The pain was much worse now however, and they were growing so quickly she was growing relieved she primarily wore sports bras, but was definitely in need of a larger size. She also found that she had an aversion to many foods, and no longer enjoyed coffee.

“Need some help?” A soft voice came from the doorway. Sam looked up to see Daniel standing there, hands in his pockets.

“Yes! How did you know?”

“Well, I was working on some translations in my lab, and Janet oh so casually dropped by and mentioned you might miss her dress shopping excursion if you couldn’t figure out Anise’s notes.” Daniel replied, pulling a hand from his pocket to push his glasses up, then grabbing a stool and sitting next to her at the table.

“Dress shopping. Ugh, don’t remind me.” Sam groaned.

“Not too thrilled about that, huh?” Daniel grabbed Anise’s notebook and flipped back to the first page.

“I know most women would probably be excited about the prospect of shopping for a wedding dress, and maybe under different circumstances…” Sam trailed off.

“Well you’re not exactly the typical woman, Sam.” Daniel said, smiling at her.

Sam laughed. “The colonel said that same thing this morning.”

“Oh, so you’re back to calling him ‘the colonel.’ Trouble in paradise?”

“Well, I can’t exactly call him Jack on base.”

“Why not?” Daniel asked, looking perplexed.

Sam sighed. “Don’t you think we’re pushing our luck as it is?”

“Well you’re getting married to the man. I’d think that would be reason enough for you to get to call him Jack. Not to mention the baby…”

“That’s the thing, Daniel. People will automatically assume I’m getting preferential treatment because of this situation. Never mind the rumors about us before all of this went down. I can’t afford to slip up. Especially if I want to have any hope to re-join SG-1 after the baby comes.”

Daniel shook his head. “The military is really strange sometimes.”

Sam laughed. “Are you going to help me with this or not?”

“Hmm? Oh, yeah. Well, I have some familiarity with Anise’s handwriting from the whole armband incident, so I should be able to translate this no problem. Is there anything in particular you’re looking for?”

“Well right now I’m curious about its function during pregnancy. I had this weird… incident this morning. The Colonel said his armband started vibrating so he came looking for me.”

“Okay, let's have a look.” Daniel said as he began flipping through the pages.

He read a few words on each page before moving on, then finally stopped at a page and read through several pages before speaking again.

“Okay, it says here that the armband activates a sort of… surveillance mode when the fetus becomes viable. It tracks things like blood pressure and heart rate, as well as the mother's emotional state. Like Sorteria told us, it works on a cellular level and will also track for infection or foreign substances in the bloodstream. If anything is wrong with the mother, the father’s cuff will vibrate to warn him the mother is unwell or in distress.”

“Okay. That’s interesting I suppose. And it certainly explains this morning.”

“Yeah. Oh, it says here it will also warn Jack when you begin labor.”

“Convenient.” Sam said, laughing. “Well thank you, Daniel. Honestly it has been bugging me all morning.”

“Sure, happy I could help! Now, what else are you working on?”

“Oh, well I have to eat ten thousand calories a day, so I figured I’d head to the commissary before going for my workout.”

“Ten thousand?! That’s insane!”

“Tell me about it.” Sam grumbled. “Well, join me for a second breakfast?”

“Sure I’d be happy to! Oh, also be careful not to overstrain yourself working out. It’s not good for the baby.”

“Oh for… I’ll be fine, Daniel.”

“Just offering up some unwanted advice is all.” Daniel said, holding his hands up in surrender.

“Thank you, Daniel. I’ll keep that in mind. Now let’s go eat.”


	17. Shotgun Wedding

_“Ladies and gentlemen, will you please stand, with every guitar string scar on my hand, I take this magnetic force of a man to be my…”___

_ _The wedding day came with a vengeance. Sam wasn’t quite certain how Janet managed to plan everything in such a short amount of time, but today was the day, and Janet swore everything was ready. She hadn’t actually told Sam and Jack where the wedding would be, but they honestly didn’t really care. As Sam has told Janet in the infirmary days before, they would have been perfectly happy with a City Hall wedding._ _

_ _Janet insisted Sam spend the night at her house as it’s “bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding.” Sam had joked that their luck rarely worked out anyways, but Janet insisted that was all the more reason to take no chances. So here she was standing in Janet’s spare room, standing in nothing but underwear, staring at herself in the mirror while Janet arranged the wedding dress for Sam to step into._ _

_ _Sam held her arm over her swollen and sore breasts. She was surprised to note that she still merely looked a tad bloated, if anything. Although the slight swell on her abdomen was no longer soft and squishy as it would be if she were bloated. Instead it was firm to the touch. Janet said that was all normal, especially given how fit she was prior to her pregnancy, and how much she continued to work out - something Janet surprisingly approved of. Keeping in shape, she said, was good for both her and the baby, and would make labor more bearable._ _

_ _Her breasts were a different story. They had grown at such a rapid rate that she was becoming concerned they might tear. Her skin certainly seemed to be at its limits. For now, the cream Janet has given her seemed to help a little, but they were extremely painful._ _

_ _“Alright Sam, it’s ready.” Janet told her, gesturing for Sam to step into the white material._ _

_ _Sam stepped into the dress and Janet pulled it up over her body, ordering her to hold it in place while she zipped it up. There was some concern it wouldn’t still fit her with how rapidly her breasts had been growing, and given Sam was a pretty busty woman to begin with, finding a bodice that fit her had been a problem at the start. They held their breaths as Janet pulled the zipper up, and sighed in relief when it still fit._ _

_ _“Alright, we’ll put the veil on when we get there.” Janet said, clasping her hands together as she stared at Sam with pride. “You look so beautiful, Sam! I almost thought I’d never get to see this day.”_ _

_ _The pair hugged, then Sam turned to look at herself in the mirror as Janet went to find some tissue as she had started to tear up. The dress was actually quite stunning. Sam would never have thought to look for this particular style herself. It looked strapless, except it had a lace overlay which came up to the nape of her throat, went over her shoulders, and plunged down low on the back. There was beadwork at the bottom of the bodice that was a mixture of blue and white, and blossomed out with the chiffon skirts to look like water droplets._ _

_ _“Okay, I have your something borrowed.” Janet said, smiling as she handed Sam a jewelry box._ _

_ _Sam smiles at her and opened the box to reveal a beautiful pearl and sapphire necklace. “Janet where did you get this?” Sam exclaimed, staring at the piece of jewelry in awe._ _

_ _“It was my mother’s. She wore it for her wedding - it had been a gift from her mother-in-law.”_ _

_ _“It’s stunning! Are you sure it’s okay for me to wear?”_ _

_ _“I wouldn’t have brought it out if it wasn’t Sam.” Janet replied laughing. “Here I’ll help you put it on.”_ _

_ _The necklace landed just at the top of the lace overlay, and rounded out the look perfectly. Next Janet pulled out a box which had “for Sam.” Written on the wrapping in Jack’s handwriting._ _

_ _“We figured this could be your something new.” Janet said, handing her the box. “Said he picked it up when he got the ring, so I assume it will match. And since it looks like you have plenty of something blue, I guess we’ll call it a day.”_ _

_ _Janet was right, in the box was a pair of earrings that housed the same blue stones as her ring. Sam put them on and looked in the mirror one more time before Janet shooed her into the living room, stopping so Sam could slip on her winter jacket before pulling her into the frigid winter air and to Janet’s waiting car, Sharlynn and Cassandra climbing in behind her._ _

_ _———_ _

_ _“Janet, how on earth did you manage this?” Sam asked, staring in wonder at Saint Mary’s Cathedral._ _

_ _“What do you mean? It’s a church, they do weddings.” Janet replied smugly._ _

_ _“With four days’ notice?” Sam replied, raising her eyebrows._ _

_ _“Well, I know people.” Janet said, winking._ _

_ _Sam shed her jacket before she got out of the car, and shivered in the frigid air. She rushed up the front steps with Janet and into the archway before slipping in through the large doors and hiding in the alcove behind the pews. She turned to look at the three men waiting for them. Of course, Daniel and Teal’c were there looking very handsome in their suits. She looked at the third man and gaped in shock._ _

_ _“Congrats, sis.” Mark Carter whispered, pulling her into a hug._ _

_ _“How…”_ _

_ _“A wedding gift from the President.” Sharlynn whispered, smiling. “I figured if Jack got to have a sister, you should get to have a brother.”_ _

_ _“So that’s why you and my dad went to talk to General Hammond the other day!”_ _

_ _Sharlynn shrugged, and accepted the hug Sam gave her._ _

_ _“Thank you.” Sam said quietly, smiling at the woman before realization hit her. “Wait -- does that mean?”_ _

_ _“They signed me into the program. Told Diane and the kids that there was a family matter I was needed for.”_ _

_ _“You seem to be taking it in stride.” Sam laughed softly._ _

_ _“Oh I’m freaking out on the inside. Did you know dad’s an alien?”_ _

_ _“Only half.” Sam teased._ _

_ _Just then, the doors to the church opened, and Jacob Carter slipped through, joining them._ _

_ _“Hey kiddo, sorry I’m late.” Jacob said, giving her a hug. “Wow, you look stunning Sammy! Your mom would be so proud.”_ _

_ _Jacob looked to Mark then, smiling broadly as he pulled his son in for a hug. “Look at this, all three of us here together.”_ _

_ _“Yeah, Dad’s right Sam. Mom would be proud. I only wish she could be here.”_ _

_ _“Okay, kiddo. You ready?”_ _

_ _“Yeah. Let’s do this.”_ _

_ _“Ah! Wait one second.” Janet said, lifting the veil she had been holding. “Need to put this on.”_ _

_ _Sam leaned over so Janet could reach the top of her head. The smaller woman reached up and pinned the long veil into her hair, then flipped a smaller piece over her face._ _

_ _“Okay, now we’re ready.”_ _

_ _Daniel poked his head out of the alcove and gave a signal. Music began playing, and Mark took Sharlynn’s arm and began walking down the center aisle. Teal’c and Cassandra followed suit, while Daniel and Janet brought up the rear._ _

_ _“I was told to keep you here until the music changes.” Jacob said quietly, handing Sam her bouquet._ _

_ _They stood there for a moment before the music changed, then Sam took a deep breath while Jacob walked over and slipped his arm around hers, patting her on the shoulder. She nodded at him, smiling, and he began to lead her down the aisle._ _

_ _Janet had really outdone herself; the pews were all covered in blue and white flowers, there were rose petals on the aisle, and every candle in the church was lit. She was surprised by the vast number of people standing in the church; it appeared that every member of the SGC was present and accounted for. On top of that, sprinkled into the crowd were many of their alien friends. Several of the Tok’ra were in attendance, including Garshaw and Nefer. Their Nox friends sat in a pew with Thor, Bra'tac and Rya’c._ _

_ _She took the church’s sanctuary in with shock before her eyes snapped up to meet Jack’s. He was beaming, and gave her a smile and shrug. When she reached the altar, she finally noticed the last surprising attendant; the president was standing beside her, waiting to officiate._ _

_ _“Sorry I didn’t stop by earlier, Major, I wanted it to be a surprise.” The President said, smiling down at her._ _

_ _“Definitely a surprise, sir.” Sam said, smiling at him politely._ _

_ _“Well good! Then let’s get this show on the road.”_ _


	18. Party Crashers

Since it wasn’t actually possible for every member of the SGC to attend the wedding - as that would be far too great of a risk to the security of the base, and therefore, the world - Janet had arranged for the wedding reception to be held in the commissary. The wedding party rode in the back of the President's own limo. The President instead had taken a seat in General Hammond’s car to the great disapproval of his security team.

“I can’t believe the president not only officiated your wedding, but is now having us ride in his limo.” Mark said, in complete awe of the day.

“What can I say, he likes us.” Jack shrugged nonchalantly, loosening his tie a bit as he sat back in his seat.

“Well, with how many times we’ve collectively saved the world, he’d better like us.” Daniel joked, popping the cork on a bottle of champagne that Thor had given them before beaming himself and about fifty SGC personnel into the commissary.

“Yes, well, it’s what we do.” Jack joked.

———

When they arrived at the SGCSGC, they were escorted by Walter and Siler to the commissary.

“I think we know the way.” Jack teased, gesturing at exactly who they were escorting.

“Yes, sir. But I believe we are expected to announce you.” Siler replied, looking serious.

“You don’t say…”

“Wait here please, sirs, ma’ams.” Walter said as he slipped in through the doors.

He returned after a moment and they heard someone begin to announce the group. First Sharlynn and Mark, and so on in order of the wedding procession. Each couple slipped through cracked doors as though trying to hide Sam and Jack from the crowd. When it came time to announce Sam and Jack, Walter and Siler pulled open both doors to reveal a room which looked nothing like their commissary. The walls had been covered with sheer glittering fabric. The tables had been decorated with tablecloths and chair covers. There was fancy china at each table, and the food line had been decorated. There was a large wedding cake in one corner with a male and female airman saluting one another instead of the traditional wedding topper.

The cheers were so loud it took a moment before the announcer was able to say “Now, may I introduce, for the first time, Mr. and Mrs. Major Samantha Carter!”

“Now wait a second!” Jack protested. Sam couldn’t help but laugh at the look on his face.

“Hey, we all know she’s the one who’s really in charge!” Someone called from the back of the room.

“Well, yeah. Because she’s way smarter than me.” Jack replied as the room erupted into laughter.

A few people cheered “Hear hear!” In agreement to Jack’s statement, and Sam rolled her eyes as she pulled away from him to look for Janet. She had some questions for the doctor.

She found Janet pretty quickly by the punch bowl, though it took her quite some time to get there since people kept stopping her to wish her congratulations, or that it was about time. One SF even stopped to tell her that all SGC personnel had planned to strike if things had worked out differently. She laughed and told him she was glad things worked out the way they did.

“How in the hell did you do ALL of this in four days, Janet?” Sam asked, still in shock from the incredibly planned day.

“Look around you, Sam. I had a whole team.”

Sam looked around the room, then back to Janet in shock. “They all helped?”

Janet nodded, a small smile on her face. “The whole base has been rooting for you two for quite some time.”

“Okay, next question. Tell me, why are half of our alien allies here?”

“Hmm? Oh. Well the Tok’ra came because your dad invited them, and Thor has apparently been observing since he got to the system. As for the rest… well, I can tell you the Nox were an interesting arrival.”

“They were?”

“Yeah.” Janet pauses to laugh uncomfortably and then said “They just kind of showed up. Lya said she ‘was not to miss the wedding,’ and then promptly requested we assist her and her associates in finding the proper attire. Honestly it was all a bit baffling.”

“That’s, uh….” Sam didn’t get a chance to finish her thought, because suddenly a man grabbed her from behind and pushed a knife against her throat.

Janet stepped back in surprise, throwing her hands up in a feeble attempt to calm the man. Sam looked at Janet calmly and slightly shook her head. It didn’t take long for the entire party to notice the bride was being held at knife point.

———

Jack was standing by Daniel and Mark admiring the wedding cake. Mark has been asking the two men questions about the program and what Sam actually did since they got to the party, and occasionally someone would come by to congratulate Jack. Teal’c was across the room having what appeared to be a very engaging conversation with one of the Nox people. While the girl looked to be no more than eight, Jack was aware the Nox aged at a very slow rate, and was likely very close in age to Teal’c.

“So, explain to me again how this all came about?” Mark said, still trying to grasp all the information he had been given over the last twenty four hours.

“The Stargate program?” Daniel asked, earning a nervous look from Mark.

“No, I think I’ve started to get the grasp on that… I meant the wedding.”

“Oh, well it all started because Jack is an idiot.” Daniel joked.

Jack turned to respond but stopped mid-reply when they heard a commotion from across the room. The crowd parted to reveal a familiar-looking man holding Sam at knife point. Janet was standing beside them looking as though she was about to negotiate with the man, while Sam was the image of calm, and gave Janet a slight shake of her head.

“Nobody try anything!” The man yelled, pushing the knife into Sam’s throat and drawing a few droplets of blood.

“Nobody’s going to try anything, Harold.” Jack said, slowly walking towards him with his hands up, looking as non-threatening as possible.

Mark remembered why he recognized the man; he had been at the wedding. Mark has noticed him looking around nervously, but had dismissed him as someone who didn’t get out much. Now he was realizing maybe this man had instead been waiting for a time when he could get close to Sam without anyone noticing.

Suddenly the knife vanished, leaving a long angry welt on Sam’s throat where it has been pushed previously. Mark blinked one surprise, as did Sam’s captor. Sam reacted far quicker than either of them, leaving Mark in a further state of shock.

The man Jack had called Harold was easily twice Sam’s size, in both height and weight. In mere seconds Sam has broken the man’s hold, flipped him on the floor, and restrained him while several SF’s ran to assist her. Jack was by her side in seconds asking if she was okay, and Janet was examining the welt on her neck.

Mark turned to look at Daniel in shock, who moments before had been just as tense as he was. Now the man was casually setting his drink down and motioning to Mark to follow him as Jacob appeared behind Sam looking relatively unconcerned.

Finally Mark found his voice and managed to say to Daniel, “My sister’s a badass, isn’t she?” Before they reached her earshot.

Daniel snickered. “Yes she is. She could kill someone twice his size without even straining. I’ve seen her do it.”

“Holy Hannah.”

———

Sam was relieved when the two SF’s appeared to pull the man away. They would need to hold him for questioning later. Harold was one of the President’s men. She’d met him on several occasions, and he seemed friendly enough. This, however, was a complete turnaround for him.

Jack appeared by her side, and casually touched her arm. “Nice, Carter. Good work. You okay?”

“’Tis but a scratch.” She joked, smiling at him. “Though I may have bled on my dress.”

“Nope, looks safe.” Jack replied smiling as Janet forced herself in front of Sam and began barking orders to her nurses.

“Please Janet, it’s just a surface wound.” Sam said, internally sighing at the woman’s protectiveness.

“I’ll be the judge of that, Sam. Now just let me -- what on earth?”

At the same time Jack murmured a “Whoa!” And several of the observers stopped to look at Sam in shock. Her throat felt warm for a second where she had been cut, then suddenly the pain vanished.

“Guys? What’s going on?” Sam asked worriedly.

“Uh. Well, it’s just that..” Janet mumbled, seeming unsure why to say.

“Your wound is gone, Carter.” Jack supplies when Janet seemed to lose her voice.

“Gone? As in…”

“As in, it did some weird glow-ey thing and then… poof, gone. No wound. Not even a scar!”

“Well that’s…”

“Good news.” Thor interrupted. However long he had been standing there, Sam was unsure. The entire room seemed to have crowded around her after the incident and she had begun to feel a bit of claustrophobia set in.

“What d’ya mean that’s good news?” Jack asked, staring intently at Thor.

“I think what Jack is trying to say,” Daniel cut in diplomatically, “is what exactly does that mean? The healing?”

“It means that your child may have the advancements we have been searching for. That is a trait of the race you call the Ancients.”

“What?” About forty people chorused simultaneously.

“Okay, folks. As much as this pains me to say it, we may have to cut the party short.” Jack said after a moment.

“But Jaack, the cake.” Daniel teased.

“Actually, I don’t think it would hurt to let Harold stew in the holding cell overnight.” General Hammond said, walking up with the president in tow looking furious. “We’ll question him tomorrow. Thor, would you be so kind as to join us for a briefing tomorrow at thirteen hundred hours?”

“It would be my pleasure, General Hammond.”


	19. Chapter 19

The rest of the party went by without incident, though everyone was curious about the President's bodyguard who seemed to have turned rogue. The next morning SG-1 met with Hammond before Daniel and Teal’c went to interrogate Harold. It felt weird as the four of them had known Harold for a long time. He was loyal to the President, and this was all very out of character for him. While Daniel and Teal’c interrogated Harold, Sam and Jack chatted with Lya about the incident. It was pretty clear who had helped Sam during the altercation, since there weren’t many people at the party who had the ability to make solid objects simply vanish.

“Honestly, Lya, I’m lucky you were there.” Sam said, smiling down at the small woman.

“It was not luck, Major Carter. It was necessary I attend the wedding. But now it is time my friends and I take our leave.”

Sam and Jack looked at one another in surprise.

“O..Kay. Well thank you again Lya.” Jack said dubiously.

“You are very welcome. We shall meet again someday. Farewell.” Lya promptly turned around and headed towards the gate room with her associates.

———

George sat in his chair at the briefing table and looked at the people around him. The four members of SG-1 had taken their usual seats closest to him before Thor and - much to everyone’s surprise - the president arrived. Thor beamed down in his high councilor chair, and the president took a seat next to Teal’c. Now they were all staring at General Hammond awaiting his orders, which honestly felt extremely strange as the president was - obviously - the superior officer in the room, and Thor was… well, Thor.

George shook his head slightly and cleared his throat before speaking. “Alright. Let’s start with Thor shall we? Thor, what can you tell us about this baby?”

“Well I am as yet uncertain of the genetic makeup of the child. Only that Major Carter’s wound healing in such manner suggests the infant has at least some of the powers that were possessed by those you call the Ancients.”

“And what exactly are those powers?” George asked. If he had hair it would be turning greyer with every passing moment.

“The ancient ones possessed many abilities, such as the ability to heal and telekinesis. However, the latter was only near the end of their evolutionary journey. The ability to heal others and themselves was something they possessed for generations prior to their later abilities.”

“So what can we expect from this child, Thor?” George asked. He was beginning to feel impatient, but that wasn’t really Thor’s fault. This entire week had been quite stressful to all parties involved.

“That is not something I can foresee. I would find it unlikely for more than the ability to heal to manifest, however, until I can get a proper genetic sample from the child, I will be unable to ascertain where it lands in the evolutionary track.”

“And why, exactly, does our kid have these abilities?” The Colonel asked, looking perplexed and a touch anxious.

“Well, it was determined by our scientists that you are a descendant from some of the last ancients who lived on this earth. Due to the millennia which have passed since that time, your ancient genes have been diluted, though you are the individual with the strongest of those genes we have come across in all that time.”

“Which means?” O’Neill pushed.

“The ancients had the capacity to hold vast amounts of knowledge in their mortal minds. Due to your genes, you too have the ability to hold great amounts of knowledge in your mind, though not great enough to hold the knowledge of the ancients, or, for that matter, an Asgard mind.”

“Wait, did you just say Jack could be really smart if he wanted to?” Dr Jackson interrupted.

Major Carter snorted, and Teal’c merely raised an eyebrow. O’Neill pretended to look offended for a second before shrugging in acceptance.

“Daniel Jackson, are you not aware that O’Neill has a great-“ teal’c was interrupted by the Colonel, who coughed loudly and waved the man off.

This caused Major Carter to snicker once more as though the two shared an inside joke. Only George knew what that joke was; Jack O’Neill has an intelligence level that would surprise most, he simply chose to play dumb. Major Carter has discovered this when she walked in on him explaining one of her reports to George because he was struggling with the language. George on the other hand, had known all along.

“Okay, but what do I have to do with it?” Major Carter asked. “I mean, do I also have the ancient gene? What is so special about the combination of our DNA?”

“You, Major Carter, are the next step in human evolution without the influence of Ancient DNA.” Thor replied. “You have the ability to hold even greater knowledge than Colonel O’Neill, and that is without the assistance of an ancient ancestor. Each of you in your own right is the next step in humanity. Additionally, you have a protein marker from your time as a Tok’ra, which has advanced your genetic makeup even further. The goa’uld and Tok’ra have the ability to hold vast amounts of knowledge so that they can survive the passing of their genetic memory. With this change, it is likely any of your offspring would take an even greater step in evolution than they would have otherwise. For your offspring to share genetics with O’Neill would give them even greater chances of having what we need.”

The table grew silent as everyone stared at Major Carter for a moment. After what felt like hours, but turned out to be mere seconds, the president spoke.

“Well I know you were special Major, but if this doesn’t take the cake then I don’t know what does.”

“Maybe you should give her another promotion.” O’Neill teased, then added a belated, and embarrassed, “sir.”

“Very well. Thank you, Thor.” George said, dismissing the colonels comment entirely. “I think you have answered all of our questions.”

Thor Bowed his head to George, and said “I will remain in the vicinity should you need me again. You can use this to contact me.” Then he set a small stone down on the table, and beamed away in a flash of blue light.

“Okay people. On to our next order of business.” George would rather get this done sooner than later. He didn’t exactly enjoy being here on Sundays, and the sooner he could leave, the happier he would be. “Dr, Jackson, Teal’c, what did you find out?”

“Well, it appears that Howard was approached a few days ago by someone who knew the Presidents plans.” Dr. Jackson said, shuffling the papers sitting in front of him uncomfortably. “He was told to either take Sam to them, or kill her. Whoever they are, they know about the baby and they either want it for themselves, or don’t want it to exist at all.”

The President looked furious, as did Colonel O’Neill. Major Carter and Dr. Jackson both looked worried, and Teal’c was, as always, unreadable. George felt his own face turning red in anger. This was certainly going to be a problem. He wasn’t even certain he should allow Major Carter to leave the base now that there was a hit out on her. However, as yesterday proved, being on base didn’t prevent someone from getting to her. No, the way to solve this was to find out who wanted Major Carter’s baby, and why, and put an end to them.

“Why did he do it though?” The president asked, now looking distraught. Howard has been on my team for years. Why would he do something like this?”

“Well, we asked him that Mr. President.” Daniel said, pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose. “He said they threatened to kill his sister if he didn’t. She is already being escorted here so the two can remain in protective custody for the time being.”

George took a deep breath. “Okay people. We need to figure out who is behind this, so that we can put an end to it. In the meantime I will be assigning a security detail to Major Carter.” George held up his hand as she opened her mouth to protest. “I am very well aware you can take care of yourself Major, but I must insist we take the extra precaution. We will be working round the clock on this one, people. Dismissed.”

A chorus of yessir’s filled the room and everyone stood with him. The President stayed behind to have a brief discussion with George before heading back to Washington. As he left, he turned to George and promised he too would have his best people working to find out who was responsible for this attack.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was written by the wonderful and talented Mini_Goat :)

Weeks passed and they still hadn’t found the culprit. Jack wasn’t getting any sleep between constantly being alert for a threat to Sam’s life and her emotional state bouncing around so Sam went to Hammond. An hour later airmen were ordered to prep a VIP room and procure a co-sleep crib among other necessities. Jack had no idea this was going on until he tirely wandered into Sam’s lab a bit before lunch. 

“C’mon.” He said absently as he stifled a yawn.

“Sir, I have something to show you first.” She told him firmly as she steered him to the elevator. 

“Can you make it quick Carter? I’ve got reports to go over after lunch.”

She patted his arm consolingly. “This will only take a few minutes Sir.”He regarded her with a sleepy smile on the elevator. “How are you feeling?”

Sam sighed. “By the time I explained it will have changed.” She admitted.

Jack bobbed his head slowly in understanding, his hands jammed in his pockets. He understood Sam’s complex feelings as they mirrored his own only more amplified as she was the one suffering the physical effects of the pregnancy.

Sam led Jack down the hall on 25 to the VIP room Hammond had assigned them. “As much as I hate to admit it, it’s easier to keep the baby safe if I don’t leave base. General Hammond agreed that you wouldn’t get more rest if I stayed here and you went home. Janet and Daniel brought over some of our things for us.” Sam bit her lip in concern that he’d take this the wrong way. She needen’t have worried.

Jack looked at their things sitting in a corner of the VIP room then turned to her. “You’re sure you want to do this?”

“No Jack, I’d rather be home in our own bed but have you looked in a mirror lately? I could use the bags under your eyes to grocery shop.”

“Not the way you eat lately.” He joked but pulled her into a hug. “Thank you.” He told her simply and buried his face in her golden hair.

“It’s going to cut into our love life a little but in about a week I’m going to be too big for it to be very comfortable anyway.” She admitted to him.

“Oh I know all sorts of fun things we could do in the shower Carter.” He said in a warm purr that raised goose bumps on her arms. Jack smirked at her physical reaction.

“So in the mean time we can keep looking for whoever put a hit out on me and you don’t need to worry so much that you don’t sleep.”

“In case I forgot to tell you this morning Carter. I adore you.” he said, smiling into her eyes.

“Good thing because you’re kind of stuck now Sir.” Sam joked.

“Smartass.” He said laughing. “Come on, lets get some food.”  
\---------

Jack was frustrated with the lack of leads but at least he’d been sleeping at night with a pair of airmen guarding the door to their temporary base quarters. Before he’d been laying half awake, waiting for the next attack. If nothing else he’d hear a commotion first. He wasn’t sure what woke him at first. He was curled behind and around Sam, his face buried in her neck. If he was truthful with himself this was honestly the most strangely wonderful dream he’d ever had.

He was married to his Carter who he’d loved for years now and been unable to tell her so because of the regulations. She was pregnant with his baby which… well, lets just say if you had asked Jack three years ago if he’d ever be a dad again he’d have emphatically expressed how unlikely that was.

His arm was tingling. He started to lift it when Sam winced in her sleep. Ah. So that’s what woke him. Labor wasn’t exactly fun so he let her sleep for now if she could. He had no idea if it helped but he gently rubbed her stomach each time his arm tingled.

About an hour later the labor pain finally hit a threshold that she moaned in her sleep and unconsciously clutched her stomach. Jack decided to try something he’d not done in weeks by mutual agreement. He closed his eyes and politely knocked on the mental door between them.

“Carter. You awake in there?”

Sam suddenly appeared before him. “Sir?”

“Really Samantha?” He asked her drolly.

“Sorry, we’ve been on base for so long it just kind of popped out.”

He laughed though. She’d nervously called him sir on their wedding night too. It was like an adorable emotional tic he hoped she never outgrew. “Speaking of things popping out.”

“What?’ she appeared to think for a moment. “Holly Hannah I’m in labor aren’t I?”

“So it seems according to an annoying tingle in my arm.”

“You should get that checked sir.” she quipped.

“Gah! Carter! Quit with the sir. It’s getting weird instead of kinky right now.”

“Sorry Jack.” The words were contrite but she was biting her lip trying not to laugh at his traumatized expression.

“You know, we could just stay here until the baby comes.” Jack suggested.

“Jack you do realize what a terrible idea that’s going to turn out to be when you wake up covered in amniotic fluid and blood?” she asked pointedly.

Jack made a face. “Ew.”

Sam laughed at his expression and kissed him gently. “Let's get this over with.”

“What about just half the labor?” He asked her as she faded out with tinkling laughter.


	21. New Arrivals

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was also written by the wonderful and talented Mini_Goat :D

“I changed my mind.” Sam grunted mid contraction. Her water had broken about fifteen minutes ago and impressively flooded the floor of the infirmary. Jack had expressed horror and fascination in equal quantities.

“Come on Carter, You can do this.” He told her from behind her where he was rubbing her shoulders after the contraction passed. “I didn’t like those pants anyway.”

Sam snorted in amusement. “I adore you.” She said laughing.

“Good. Next kid we have is going to be the normal way. I’m too old for this kind of stress.” He admitted.

“Oh if you think I’m doing this again you are out of your mind O’Neill.” She told him emphatically as another hard contraction hit. She grabbed his wrist and squeezed with nearly crushing force.

“Ow ow! Carter grab the hands not the wrists.”

“Oh shut up Jack. You’ve complained less when you’ve been shot.”

“It hurt less Carter.” He ground out as he tried to reposition her hand. “Slow deep breath.” He told her gently.

“Quit being nice dammit.” She bickered as she slumped against his chest.

“Yes dear.” he kissed her temple.

“How are you two doing?” Janet asked as she came back into the birthing room. 

“Well, my pants are soaked in... stuff… and Carter is a little grumpy.”

“I am not grumpy Jack.” Sam snarled.

“She’s a little grumpy.” Jack staged whispered to Janet.

Janet shook her head and tried not to smile. “Lets see where you are dilated at Sam.” She told her friend as she crouched between Sam’s legs.

Jack busied himself by brushing his lips on the knuckles of the hands that were crushing him moments before. Sam turned her head to look at him and was surprised to see adoration in his eyes. She winced and he threaded his fingers through hers. “Breath.” He said to her softly.

Sam huffed out a breath she didn’t realize she’d held.

“You are progressing very quickly for a first birth Sam.” Janet told her. 

“Yah think.” Sam snarled. 

Jack made eye contact with Janet and had a silent conversation about Sam’s mood. Jack, for his part, found it mildly amusing. Janet was amused by Jack’s amusement.

“Feeling all right?” Janet asked mildly.

“No. This fucking hurts.” Jack choked on a snort of laughter at Sam cussing.

“Well, unfortunately Soteria’s notes say we have to let the birth progress naturally, and in your case Sam, I don’t even know what pain killers would be strong enough without hurting the baby.”

Sam huffed out a very annoyed sigh then tensed up as another contraction hit.

“Easy Carter. Slow breaths.” He told her gently.

“I’m trying Jack.” She ground out and squeezed his hand harder.

“Sam you aren’t dilated enough to push yet even if it feels like you should.”

“Great.” Sam snarled.

“Play nice Carter.” Jack told her gently.

“Shut up Jack.”

“Shutting up dear.” Jack said in a consoling voice.

“Stop that.” she huffed crossly.

“Ok, well, I’m going to go check on some other patents Sam.” Janet said with an eyeroll at their antics. “The nurse will be in to check on you both in a few minutes.

An hour later Sam screamed with pain as she slowly pushed out her daughter. Jack held her hand as his other arm wrapped supportively under her chest.

“I’ve got yah Carter, just keep pushing.” He told her.

The contraction passed and Sam sagged in his arms. 

“You’re almost there Sam.” Janet told her. “A few more pushes and you’ll be crowning.”

Jack kissed Sam’s temple. “You’ve got this.” He told her.

Sam however had hit whiny exhaustion. “I am trying to squeeze a watermelon through a hole the size of a lemon Jack. I do not ‘have this’.”

“I will buy you the biggest tub of gourmet ice cream I can find if you get through this Carter.”

“What flavor?”

“Pistachio you weirdo.” He said with a chuckle.

“I will shoot you if you are lying to me Jack O’Neill.” She told him viciously as another contraction hit.”

“Push Sam. Push hard.” Janet ordered her. “Jack, Help her sit forward so she can squat.”

Jack all but physically lifted her into a squat and stayed behind her to support her around the middle. “Imagine you’re getting rid of Maybourn.” He suggested.

“Dammit Jack don’t make me laugh when I’m trying to push.” She said to him with mirth that was colored around the edges with pain but it gave her enough fight to push hard enough to have Janet exclaim she could see the head.

A few more pushes later andJanet was placing a squawling slippery infant on Sam’s chest. 

“Congratulations guys, you are officially parents.” Unnoticed by Jack and Sam the cuffs glowed softly. 

“Just a few more pushes Sam, we need to get the placenta out.”

Sam nodded tiredly but obeyed. Jack was looking with utter adoration at his daughter and stroking her head gently. The baby blinked sleepily at him, her initial sqawling having stopped once she was in contact with her mother. 

Sam grunted in pain as she pushed the afterbirth out when suddenly Jack’s wrist burned. “Janet!” He shouted.

“I know Jack, she’s hemorrhaging. Sam, sweetie, stay with us.” She told Sam who’s eyes were glazing over as her body slumped in Jack’s arms.

“Sam. SAM!” Jack yelped then closed his eyes and all but bashed down the mental door between them. “Dammit Sam you stay with me. Don’t you dare die on me Carter.” He ordered her.

“Jack?” came her sleepy voice. 

“Carter get in here now!” He ordered her, his anger disguising his panic.

“Jack.” She said softly and he felt her hand on his cheek but she didn’t appear.

“Carter! Carter!” Jack spun around trying to see a place that would help him reach her. A little girl with golden brown curls appeared before him. “Who are you?” Jack asked her, his voice raw with heartache.

The little girl tilted her head and giggled. The mental room began to glow and her with it and suddenly Jack was holding Sam, wide eyed and terrified.

“She’s ok Jack. The hemorrhaging just… stopped on its own.”

“It just stopped?”

“I can’t explain it Sir, she was bleeding out and then her skin started to glow and it just… stopped.”

On Sam’s chest, the baby yawned sleepily and rooted for her first breakfast.

Jack helped Sam adjust her gown until their daughter latched and nursed hungryly. “Oh yah, she’s an O’Neill” Jack said, chuckling at his daughter’s happy little grunts as she fed.

Sam hummed sleepily in agreement. 

“How you feeling Major?” He asked which was amusing as she was nearly nude in his arms nursing their child.

“Like crap sir.” She told him.

“Don’t you ever scare me like that again Samantha Marie Carter.” He admonished her sternly.

“Yes dear.” she said, amused at his choice of address.

Janet had quietly left the room to give them privacy. Jack winked at her on the way out.  
A nurse came in shortly to take the baby to wash her up and another came to help Jack wash up Sam.


	22. Chaos

Janet walked into the room where she had left her patients a short time ago. She was carrying a clipboard with paperwork for the birth certificate, as well as a second chart to begin filling out for the baby. She had found Daniel and Teal’c standing worriedly at the door to the infirmary, and sent them off to get food for the tired parents. It had all happened so fast this morning that Janet was certain neither parent had eaten yet. That would give Janet time to make sure they were ready for visitors.

She didn’t notice at first, since she was filling out what she could of the Babies chart as she walked. When she looked up, however, Janet was surprised to see Jack pacing nervously in front of Sam’s bed. Sam looked equally nervous, and was sitting with her knees curled into her chest. There was one very important thing missing from the room. The baby.

“Where is she?” Janet asked, concern lacing her voice.

Both parents looked up at Janet in surprise. Sam began speaking in a rush.

“One of the nurses took her to wash her up, but we thought she would be back by now. That was right after you left Janet.”

“No one should have taken her anywhere!” Janet exclaimed. The clipboards she was holding crashed to the ground as she rushed to hit the alarm. Jack sprung from the room before Janet even had a chance to pick up the phone, announcing there was an emergency in the infirmary. She paged General Hammond before she realized Sam was out of bed, attempting to pull on the spoiled BDU’s she’d arrived in.

“Sam, no! You just gave birth for christ’s sake. Let Jack handle this.”

“Janet, if you think I’m just going to sit here-“

“What happened?” Daniel said from the doorway, holding a tray of food in his hands. “We saw Jack run off but he didn’t say anything. Teal’c followed him and told me to check on you. Sam? What happened?”

Janet had reached Sam and was trying to hold her down, which was extremely difficult given the fact that Sam was both much taller, and much stronger than her. When Daniel’s words reached Sam, however, her remaining strength gave out and she crumpled into Janet and began sobbing angrily in frustration.

“Janet? What happened?” Daniel changed tactic, setting the tray of food on the nearest surface as he rushed over to hold Sam, rubbing circles on her back.

———

Jack rushed through the halls. So much time had passed, the woman could have made it to the surface by now. Teal’c had appeared beside him at some point, but Jack wasn’t even sure if he told him what was happening. When they rounded the next corner, the sight before him stopped Jack in his tracks. Jacob Carter was staring there, staring down into his arms in wonder. At his feet, unconscious, was the nurse who had taken the baby.

“Dad! You found her!” Jack said, relief flooded through his veins as he took a few slow steps toward his father-in-law.

“Yeah, but only by chance Jack. George contacted me when Sam went into labor. I just got down to the SGC levels in time to see…” he trailed off.

“In time to see what, Dad?”

“Thing is, Jack. I’m not sure you’re going to believe me.” Jake wasn’t sure he believed his own eyes himself.

“Tell me anyways.”

Jacob held out his arms and passed his granddaughter to her father carefully as he contemplated his response.

“Well, when I walked around the corner this woman dressed as a nurse was walking down the hall, trying very hard to look like she should be carrying an infant through the halls of the SGC. I said something along the lines of ‘hey, that must be my newest grandbaby’ and the woman panicked. She tried to flee and then she just… fell over.”

“Fell over? Fer cryin out loud dad what do you mean fell over?” Jack started not so discreetly checking his daughter for bruising.

“I’m not an expert on medical reactions Jack.It almost looked like an electric charge came from the baby… if that weren’t enough, as the nurse fell over, the baby just… floated over to me.”

“Dad.” Jack said, cuddling his daughter in his arms. “Are you sure you didn’t eat some funny mushrooms or somethin’?”

“I told you that you wouldn’t believe me. I’m not sure I believe me and I saw it happen” Jacob grumbled.

As they spoke, Teal’c had moved over and collected the unconscious woman, slinging her roughly over his shoulder.

“I will remove her to a holding cell that she may be questioned at a later time.” Teal’c said, Bowing his head at the two men, pausing briefly to touch the babies face tenderly with his finger.

“Thanks T. Come back by the infirmary when you’re done.”

“Indeed.”

———

When Jack and Jacob arrived in the infirmary Sam let out a sigh of relief and reached her arms out for the infant in Jack’s arms. She held the baby and rocked her, silent tears streaming down her face as she held her little girl close.

The room was deathly silent except for a soft cooing sound coming from Sam as she rocked their baby. Jack sat down on the edge of his wife’s bed, placed a hand on her back, and closed his eyes. He knocked on the mental door once more, and Sam joined him.

“She’s okay.” He said, pulling her into a tight and reassuring hug.

“Of course I’m okay.” A child’s voice spoke cheerfully. Their heads snapped up in surprise, and they both looked down to see the little girl with golden curls smiling at them.

“Who are you?” Jack asked.

The little girl giggled and twirled around, making her ringlest bounce. “Why I’m Grace, of course.” She replied.

Jack’s eyes snapped open. He looked at Sam, who’s wide eyes mirrored his own shock. Then they both looked down at the baby in her arms. She was staring at them and they both took a first genuinely good look at the infant beyond checking for toes and fingers. She was born with a short mop of golden curls. Her eyes searched their faces, then suddenly the baby reached out a hand toward Sam’s face, and giggled.

The giggle sent shock waves through the room. Babies weren’t supposed to giggle within an hour of being born. They weren’t even supposed to giggle within months of being born. What everyone had just witnessed was impossible, and yet it happened.

“Well,” Daniel began, raking his hand through his hair, finally breaking the silence. “I suppose we do specialize in impossible things.”

“You can say that again.” Jacob grumbled.

“Well, Carter, looks like you won on her name. It’s not really fair that she picked it. That’s cheating.” Jack teased, trying to lighten the mood. It hadn’t actually been a fight, Sam said if it was a girl she wanted to name her Grace after Sam’s grandmother. Jack had happily agreed, so long as he could pick the middle name. Sam giggled at his grumpy tone, which made the weight on Jack’s chest lighten considerably.

“Grace Louise Carter-O’Neill.” Sam said, smiling down at their daughter.


	23. Loose Ends

SG-1 were gathered in the briefing room with George. Only a few days had passed since the birth, but Major Carter was already back on her feet. She and Jack had agreed to come for a briefing regarding their daughter Grace, her abilities, and her safety. The infant in question was cradled in her mother, the Major’s arms where she sat next to Colonel O’Neill in the briefing room.

“Well SG-1, what abilities have you observed from your newest team member?” George asked, fondly. He considered every member on this base to be family, that was especially the case with SG-1 who consisted of his goddaughter, her now husband and their best friends. The entire SGC had spent the last few days doing everything they could think of to help the two tired parents from handling changings to watching the baby so Sam and Jack could both get some much needed rest, and George couldn’t be more proud.

“Honestly, sir, aside from the first day when Nurse Rowling attempted to kidnap her, she hasn’t done anything out of the ordinary.” Sam said, shrugging. Her father had given a full account to General Hammond as soon as Jack returned to the infermy with Grace so there was no reason to rehash the events of that day.

O’Neill snorted. “Well I wouldn’t say nothing. Didn’t Janet say you’ve been healing way faster than should be possible Carter?”

Sam shrugged uncomfortably. “Okay, that’s true. She does apparently… heal me when I feed her.” Not a situation Sam would complain about honestly.

“Well that sounds awfully convenient Major. But you’ve noticed nothing else out of the ordinary?”

The pair looked at one another and had a silent conversation only they could follow. George waited, as he knew the two would share what they deemed necessary with the table.

“Well, Sir…” Carter began, looking uncertain she believed what she was about to say.

“It appears she’s able to communicate with us, Sir.” O’Neill finished for her.

“And what exactly does that mean?” George asked, his face perplexed.

“It’s difficult to explain, Sir.” Carter said, “It’s almost as though she can place an image in your head. At first we thought it was a side effect of the cuffs, but as you know, we were able to remove those with no issues twelve hours after Grace was born.”

“And she is still able to communicate with you mentally?” George asked in surprise.

The pair nodded. “But it seems to only be images.” Major Carter continued. “When we still wore the cuffs, she appeared as a young girl, about five or so?” She asked of Jack who nodded in agreement, “But even then she only spoke to us once. Now, however, when she wants something she puts an image of it into our minds.”

“When Sam was hemorrhaging she appeared then too. When I asked who she was she laughed and the mental room between us started to glow.” Jack told Hammond.

George nodded. That particular ability sounded like the answer to every parents wish. It certainly takes some guesswork out of parenting. “That description is consistent with Dr. Friser’s account. And you say the abilities Jacob observed during the attempted kidnapping have not resurfaced?”

“No sir,” Colonel O’Neill answered. “Carter thinks it may be some sort of… defensive mechanism.” He shrugged. It was as good a description as any.

George looked pensive. “Well, I’m not sure we can risk her safely leaving the base with those kinds of abilities.” The General stated.

“Well, sir.” O’Neill replied, his eyes darkening and his anger barely concealed. “At the moment I don’t think we can take her off base anyways. What with the Trust out there hunting her.” he said in a furious tone that they would even try to harm his little girl.

George sighed. That particular issue was certainly a problem no one was quite sure how to solve. When they had interrogated Nurse Rowling she admitted she'd been approached by the trust not long after they had caught Harold. She had been threatened in a similar way; a family member held hostage who would be released once the job was finished. It was simple luck that they had Thor in the area and could just easily beam the hostage out once tracked. 

Unfortunately, that meant no one in the SGC was safe from that kind of coercion. Thor has begun monitoring the immediate families of all SGC personnel, but that wasn’t by any means a preventative measure. Fortunately the remaining personnel seemed to understand that should they be approached by a member of the Trust, they could count on Thor to keep their families safe.

Suddenly the Klaxons blared, and Walter Harriman announced “Unscheduled off-world activation” over the PA system.

“We’ll continue this discussion.” George said, rising from his chair. “Thor was hoping to join us later.”

By the time they reached the control room, Soteria had already emerged from the wormhole, and was proceeding through the blast doors to join the group.

“Nice of you to join the party, ma’am.” O’Neill said, shoving his hands into his pockets uncomfortably.

Soteria approached Major Carter who was cradling Grace in her arms. The alien woman smiled down at the infant and said “yes, I know child. You have done well.”

She then turned to address the group as a whole. “I have been observing from my ship as much as I can. I am sorry it has taken me so long to return.”

Just then there was a flash of bright white light and Thor was standing beside George. Soteria seemed to recognize the Asgard, and the two exchanged friendly greetings. This was getting comical, and George was sure it wouldn’t be long before O’Neill began cracking jokes. He needed to take control of this situation.

“Why don’t we take this conversation back to the briefing room?”

———

Once everyone was once again settled, Sortia addressed the room. “I am sorry I did not return sooner.” Sorteria said from her seat at the briefing table. “I cannot observe at all times as I am not omnipotent, so I did not realize there was something unique about your child until she was born. I observed as your Nurse Rowling attempted to leave with her and rushed to the nearest Stargate as soon as I was able. After meeting Grace however, I now realize what has occurred.”

“And what, exactly is it that occurred?” Jack asked curiously with an odd look on his face as though he was trying to see if he’d made sense to everyone else compared to the comment in his head.

“It seems due to the particular conditions of this pregnancy, Grace has achieved far more abilities than she should have at this particular point in her evolution chain. While it is very likely a child from the two of you would be more advanced, that advancement should have been no more than an increased ability to retain knowledge, and a high probability of controlled ability to heal.”

“And what exactly are we supposed to do about these additional skills?” Jack was feeling more nervous with every moment that passed, and he could tell that even in silence, Sam felt the same. He brushed his fingers against hers reassuringly. 

“Nothing. Grace is an extremely intelligent child as I’m certain you have ascertained yourselves, and she is well aware of what the people of your planet may think of these abilities. She has assured me she will not use her abilities unless it is absolutely necessary.”

“Now, how is that even possible?” Jack asked dubiously, noting how General Hammond seemed to have been shocked into silence.

Soteria looked at him curiously for a moment before Sam spoke up, further explaining what he meant.

“She seems capable of communicating with us by placing images in our minds, but I don’t see how she could have communicated such a detailed assurance to you.”

“Oh, yes. I can see why you may be confused. The easiest way to explain this would be that I have the ability to communicate in the same way as your daughter. As such, I was able to have a conversation with her that was much more in depth than either of you would be capable of without the cuffs.”

“Well, that is all well and good, but we still cannot allow the child to leave the base under the present circumstances.” General Hammond finally said.

“As of this moment, I have already taken care of that particular issue.” Soteria replied cheerfully.

“You have?” Sam asked, looking dubious.

“Yes. I have erased all knowledge and interest of your child from the minds of those who would steal her.”

“What like that Neil Gaimen novel?” Jack asked, then looked around the table at the perplexed expressions. “You know, when the witch puts that curse on the other witch so she won’t see the star?” More blank stares. “Oh fer cryin’ out loud. Nevermind.” He huffed, waving his hand dismissively. “So you’re saying our kid is safe?”

“Yes.”

“That’s great! Thanks! So what’s next?”Jack told her, his voice chipper.

Now it was Thor’s turn to speak. “I have done the appropriate tests to the sample provided by your Doctor Fraiser. With your permission, I would like to begin experimental cloning and see if the resulting outcome will be capable of housing an Asgard consciousness.”

“Uh, Thor.” Daniel began tentatively. “I realize your goal is to fix the issue so that you can reproduce… naturally… but how do you expect to do that with the genetics of one female human child?”

“That is quite simple Doctor Jackson. We will combine the relevant genetics of each individual's current body when we begin the cloning process. While we may not have the capability for sexual reproduction, we do have the genetic code which differentiate between male and female genders. This combination is expected to give us sufficient variation as well as male and female clone bodies.”

Jack looked at Sam who shrugged. He sighed, “okay.”

“You can go forward with your experiment, Thor.” Sam said when the Asgard looked at her.

“Thank you. I shall return when we have finished our experiment to tell you of its success or failure.” Thor bowed his head and beamed away.


	24. Auntie Shar

Sharlynn paced impatiently in Jack’s house. She had moved temporarily into Sam’s now nearly empty house to give her brother some privacy, but used her key to Jack’s house and let herself in when she had gotten here. It was still pretty cold outside and she knew she wasn’t going to be able to sit and wait.

Jacob had called her several hours ago to let her know the SGC had ended it’s lockdown after the attempted abduction, and Sam and Jack were coming home. Apparently they had sorted out the situation, though Jacob seemed very confused on how. Something to do with the woman who kidnapped Sam.

Sharlynn had been spending nearly every day at the SGC with Sam after she and Jack moved there a couple weeks after the wedding when Sam had decided Jack wasn’t going to survive the stress otherwise. But after Sam went into labor, Jacob had sent Sharlynn to grab a few things for Sam from Jack’s house, and by the time she got back to the base, it was on lockdown. She’d been pacing nervously ever since.

A crunch of gravel broke her from her reverie and she rushed to the door. She flung it open and marched outside, watching as the truck pulled into the driveway. As soon as the doors opened, she was by their sides, helping Daniel and Teal’c as they climbed out of Daniel’s car with Jacob and began carrying Sam and Jack’s belongings inside. Once the bustle was all over, Sharlynn turned to watch Sam pull her niece out of the small car seat.

“Would you like to hold her?” Sam asked, smiling at her sister-in-law.

“Can I?” Sharlynn replied excitedly.

Sam handed the baby to Sharlynn. Sharlynn could feel the grin spreading across her face as she looked down at her perfect little niece. She reached a finger out to trail along the infant's rosey cheek, but Grace reached up and grasped her finger instead.

Suddenly her mind filled with an image; a memory from her past. The first time she held her own baby girl. She was filled with a warmth she hadn’t felt since, and suddenly the image was gone. She blinked her eyes, and looked down at Grace. The baby cooed and seemed to snuggle into Shar’s arms contentedly.

“Yeah, she does that.” Jack shrugged when Shar met his eyes and he saw the familiar look of confused wonder his little girl frequently elicited the first time she was held by someone..

“Amazing.” Shar whispered, turning to look back at her niece.

“Yeah, she is, isn’t she?” Sam said softly from beside Sharlynn, looking down at this strange thing she had created who owned her heart now.

“Indeed.” Teal’c rumbled.

Nahaye -


End file.
